<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So that's how it happens by EchoCharm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371470">So that's how it happens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm'>EchoCharm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Alex &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carrie is their friend because that's the way it should be, F/M, Fluff, Im a sucker for a good soulmate au, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, also everyone is alive, day 2 prompt: Write an au, i hope you guys like it, if you look reeeeeally hard you'll see it, is there a plot? a little tiny bit, jatp appreciation week, juke, jukebox is their ship name, there is some swearing, this is just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But it had to be today. Julie had this crazy feeling in her stomach. Not nervous butterflies. More like fireflies that were trying to zap her (Do fireflies electrocute people? She should google that). It felt like that moment her parents spoke about all the time. The day they met. And when they first spoke to each other. Her mom always says that an intense zap went through her whole body.</p><p>Are you new or nervous? Julie has been waiting a (short)lifetime to hear those words be said to her.<br/>She walked down a few more steps in the auditorium and found a spot. It was one of the few seats left in the room that wasn’t all the way up in the back. She sat down and settled into the uncomfortable, hard, plastic chair and took a deep shaky breath. The prof was nowhere to be seen. But there was a cute boy in the seat next to her. He had sort of long brown hair that was covered with a grey toque. And he was wearing a cut off t-shirt and you could see his very nice arms. Julie’s breathing was still shaky, and his attractiveness wasn’t helping the situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JATP Appreciation Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Buddy System</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy day 2 of <a href="https://jatp-week.tumblr.com/">JatP Appreciation Week</a>!</p><p>This is my submission for the day 2 prompt: Write an AU</p><p>PSA<br/>In this house we say toque. No I don't take criticism. A small part of me dies everytime I see the word beanie. A toque is a knitted hat. It is also the correct term for said item :D If you're unsure how to pronounce it just remember: Toque rhymes with Luke<br/>A PSA on behalf of all Canadians everywhere. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The class was held in a large auditorium with desks that had those tiny little tables attached to the arm that were way too small to actually be useful. Thankfully Julie Molina wasn’t left-handed. As more people streamed into the auditorium, she rushed to find a good seat.</p><p> As usual, whenever she was in a new situation, that one question was on repeat in her mind. <em> Will today be the day? Will today be the day? Will today be the day?... </em> and on and on. It was such a constant today that it was just background noise. This entire day was a new situation. It was her first day of Uni and Flynn, Carrie, Nick and Julie had yet to have any classes together.</p><p>So much for the buddy system.</p><p>But it had to be today. Julie had this crazy feeling in her stomach. Not nervous butterflies. More like fireflies that were trying to zap her (Do fireflies electrocute people? She should google that). It felt like that moment her parents spoke about all the time. The day they met. And when they first spoke to each other. Her mom always says that an intense zap went through her whole body.</p><p><em> Are you new or nervous? </em>Julie has been waiting a (short)lifetime to hear those words be said to her.</p><p>She walked down a few more steps in the auditorium and found a spot. It was one of the few seats left in the room that wasn’t all the way up in the back. She sat down and settled into the uncomfortable, hard, plastic chair and took a deep shaky breath. The prof was nowhere to be seen. But there was a cute boy in the seat next to her. He had sort of long brown hair that was covered with a grey toque. And he was wearing a cut off t-shirt and you could see his <em> very </em>nice arms. Julie’s breathing was still shaky, and his attractiveness wasn’t helping the situation.</p><p>“Are you new or nervous?” <em> Zing. </em>Julie felt as if she had been hit with a taser. Is that what a taser felt like? She had no idea. But it was a steady current all through her body. It happened. She found her other half.</p><p>“So that’s how it happens. Huh.” Julie was afraid to make eye contact with the cute boy, but the moment she spoke she looked at him. As if she had no control over her actions.</p><p>His eyes are beautiful, Julie thought. She couldn’t look away, and neither could he it seemed.</p><p>“Did you just—did you—was that….” The cute boy shook his head as if to shake his thoughts into a coherent order.</p><p>“Yeah, that was…”</p><p>“Intense” They said together.</p><p>“You said my words. <em> Your </em> words. Woah. What just happened?” Julie could not think straight.</p><p>“Hi, my name is Luke.” He stuck out his hand for Julie to shake.</p><p>“Julie. Julie Molina.” She grasped his outstretched hand and shook it. Neither were prepared for that feeling. It was somehow both another electric zap and a calming soothing warmth flowing through them.</p><p>Releasing her hand from his grasp Luke said “Well Julie, you never answered my question. Are you new here or nervous? You looked like you were trying to calm yourself down when you took your seat.”</p><p>Luke was very observant. Julie liked that. “Both actually. Everything is so new and I’m always on high alert in new situations.” She found that is was incredibly easy to take to Luke. As if she had known him forever.</p><p>“Oh, you transferred here. Where were you last year?” Transfer? What was he talking about?</p><p>“I  don’t know what you mean. I didn’t transfer here; this is my first day.” Confusion laced her voice.</p><p>“How did you get into a third-year music theory class?” What. Third year? Music theory?  This wasn’t Intro to Music History!?</p><p>“Oh my god. I think I’m in the wrong class. I’m supposed to be in Auditorium 126. Isn’t this Auditorium 126?” Julie quickly looked up her schedule on her phone. She saw several texts from Carrie and Flynn asking where she was and reminding her that they were supposed to have lunch together.</p><p>“Yeah, this is the right place. Maybe you have the wrong time?” Luke was sweet. He was concerned for her.</p><p>“Oh no. My class is at 1:30 not 11:30. Ok. Wow. I totally messed this up. I should leave before the class starts.”</p><p>“Wait!” Luke had a panicked look in his eyes. He was reaching out to grab her hand. “You didn’t mess up. It’s not possible. As cliché as it sounds, this was meant to be.” Just then an older man walked into the auditorium holding a briefcase and a handful of papers.</p><p>Julie, not wanting to interrupt further, started to whisper “My friends are expecting me. I need to go before they get worried. Although I don’t know how that’s possible now. The class is starting.”</p><p>Whispering back his response “Don’t worry. Follow my lead.” His smile was a drug and Julie needed more of it. “Just pack up your stuff and we’ll go”</p><p>“Ok.” She was stunned. “But people will stare.” She was a little apprehensive. They may be soulmates, but she barely knew Luke.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Jules, they’re always looking at me.” Again, with the smile. It was criminal.</p><p>“Mr. Patterson where are you going? Class has just begun.” He looked over the top of his bifocals with an exasperated look. “And your new friend is…” the professor glanced down at the class list.</p><p>“We have an emergency. One of our friends needs us. Right now. There is no one else to help him. I’m so sorry Professor O’Connell We really need to get going.” Luke took Julie’s hand in his own and they ran up the stairs to the exit.</p><hr/><p>They ran out the doors into the hallway laughing. They stood there catching their breath and looking each other in the eyes.</p><p>Luke’s hand went to the back of his neck “Do you maybe want to get coffee with me?” His voice was quiet, and his face was a getting red. Luke was nervous.</p><p>“Yeah. I would love that. Let me just tell my friends I’m alive and ok before they send the National Guard to find me.” Julie took her phone out of her pocket and started texting. “I don’t really know any places on campus, do you?”</p><p>“There’s a great place around the corner. <em> The Bitter Bean, </em> they have some amazing stuff there. And very comfy chairs.”</p><p>“Let’s go.” Just as they started walking Julie’s phone started ringing. That only happened if someone called her multiple times in a row within a few minutes. “I think I need to get that. It might be important. Wow that sounds dumb. I’m sorry.” Julie was blushing harder the more she spoke.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Jules. Take the call.” He gave her that smile again. The one that should be illegal.</p><p>She answered “Hello?” Eye roll. “Are you two serious right now....No I am not coming….No, something more important came up….Well you don’t know everything….I’ll talk to you two later. If I feel like it.” She hung up and they started in the direction of the café.</p><p>“Who was that?” Luke never wanted to get on her bad side. He had a feeling that wasn’t even the worst of it.</p><p>“My friends, Carrie and Flynn. They can’t understand why I would bail on our lunch plans.” Luke could see her cheeks turn a beautiful rosy colour, even though she was looking at the ground.</p><p>“Oh, you actually have plans. Oh jeez, I’m sorry. I thought you were just trying to get out of there.” He pointed in the direction of the auditorium.</p><p>“It’s no big deal. I want to be with you. Spend time with you. I have a lot of questions.” The words just fell out of Julie’s mouth.</p><p>“I do too.” The warmth from before was back flowing through him again.</p><p>“So, how much farther to this café?”</p><p>“ It’s right here, actually.” Luke walked up to an old building and held the door open for Julie.</p><p>“Thank you. I guess chivalry isn’t dead.” She said with a small laugh. Luke most definitely wanted to hear that again, in full.</p><p>“First question for you. What’s your go to drink?” Luke had shoved his hands into the front pockets of his dark jeans.</p><p>“Oh, um. It’s sort of cliché and really basic. And it’s a seasonal favourite.” As she spoke her voice became more and more quiet. Julie could feel the intense blush on her cheeks. In a very quiet voice, as if she was embarrassed, she replied “I’m a sucker for a Pumpkin Spice Latte.” She couldn’t make eye contact. Everyone made fun of her love of the PSL. She was preparing herself for it.</p><p>“Ok, nice choice. Fun for the holidays. I like it.” She looked up and his eyes looked like they were sparkling. Not with tears and sadness but laughter and humour.</p><p>Still embossed she says, “Oh my god, you think it’s ridiculous and overhyped, don’t you?” Going on the defense Julie continued “Well it’s only available this time of year and as soon as Halloween is over, they start pushing all the peppermint <em> garbage </em> as if that could eeeeever be as good as pumpkin spice. Peppermint wishes she could be that iconic, but it isn’t gonna happen girl. Pumpkin Spice is my Ride-or-Die.” Julie was a little out of breath from talking so fast.</p><p>Chuckling to himself he said “I don’t think it’s overhyped or ridiculous. You are allowed to like anything, and I think its cool that you’re so passionate about your coffee order.” Luke wasn’t expecting the mini lecture or the words to just tumble out of her. It was a complete 180° turn from the shy girl in the auditorium. He loved the passion and intensity. “So, do you want to know my go to drink?”</p><p>“Yes, what’s your order?” Julie couldn’t believe she forgot to ask him about his coffee preferences.</p><p>“Dark roast, two milk, and two sugars.” Hmm, ok. She could get that. “But I will also drink it black if I’m tired.” So, he’s an intense person, Julie thought.</p><p>They stepped up to the register. The girl at the counter looked him up and down. “Hi! Welcome to the Bitter Bean. How can I help you today?” She paid no attention to Julie and couldn’t stop staring at Luke. It made Julie uncomfortable. They were soulmates, right? Destiny and fate and all that crap.</p><p>Luke hated when this happened. When people recognised him. He took Julie’s hand in his and looked at her “You wanted pumpkin spice, right babe? The big size?” Julie lost the ability to speak for a moment and just nodded her head as a confirmation. He called her babe. Was he just saying that to get the barista girl to leave him alone? Or was she over thinking this too much? Or was that going to be his thing? Calling her babe. “And I’ll have a medium dark roast. Two milk, two sugar. Aaand a slice of the chocolate chip banana loaf, a bagel with cream cheese, of course, and two chocolate chip cookies. Please.”</p><p>Barista Girl was not as friendly as when they first walked up. She read out the total and Luke pulled his wallet out of his pocket. “I can get my stuff. Really it’s ok.” Julie rushed to say. She didn’t want him to feel obligated to pay.</p><p>“It’s cool, don’t worry about it. It’s your first time here, of course I’m gonna pay. I’m always a gentleman.” He smiled that smile that did things to Julie’s insides. The one that should be illegal.</p><p>“Ok. Thank you.” Julie was blushing again. Barista Girl walked away with a loud huff and started making their drinks.</p><p>“Where should we sit? By the windows or in the back corner with the <em> amazingly </em> comfy chairs that mold to your body and feel like the most perfect hug?”</p><p>“Hmmm? I’m gonna have to think about that. I do love a good window view.” They started laughing.</p><p>“Here’s your stuff.” Barista Girl just kind of dropped the food and drinks on the counter and walked away.</p><p>“Do you feel that chill? It got a little frosty in here.” Luke pretended to shiver.  Julie grabbed the drinks and Luke took the food and they went to sit down on the super comfy couch together in the back corner.</p><p>When they were settled Luke turned towards Julie and asked, “What’s your favourite colour?”</p><p>“Purple. You?”</p><p>“Blue.”</p><p>“What’s your favourite movie?” It was Julie’s turn to ask a question.</p><p>“Hmmm? That’s a tough one. Maybe Batman begins. What’s yours?”</p><p>“High school musical one and three. I’m not super into the second one. Although <em> Bet On It </em> is an iconic number.”</p><p>“Yeah I totally agree with that. <em> Fabulous </em> is also a great song. I mean they had a piano in a pool. That’s pretty cool.” Luke still wondered how they did that.</p><p>“The songs were good, like <em> I don’t dance </em>, but I wasn’t into the plot of the movie.”</p><p>“There’s more to it than Zac Efron on summer break? Wow, I didn’t know that.” He could make her laugh so easily and he loved it. Luke loved hearing her laugh.</p><p>“Ok different kind of question. What are you studying at Uni?” Julie’s face turned serious for a moment.</p><p>“I’m in my third year of Music Composition and Performance.” Her eyes lit up when he said that. “What about you?”</p><p>“I’m in the music program too. I’m doing the composition track. It is only my first day.”</p><p>“No way. You write music too?” She nodded. “That’s incredible. Do you play as well?”</p><p>“Yeah, the piano, sort of. A little bit. It’s complicated.” Luke could see she was debating something within herself and tearing up as she thought about it.</p><p>He placed his hand over hers and squeezed it gently. “Hey it’s ok. You don’t have to tell me if it’s uncomfortable.” Although he wondered how sort of playing the piano could make someone so sad. You had to audition to get into the music program. How did she manage that? Luke had a whole new avenue of questions he wanted to ask.</p><p>Just then the door opened, and three people walked in. “Shit. This is not what I need right now.” Julie murmured quietly.</p><p>“What?” Luke said much too loudly, drawing the attention of said three people to them.</p><p>“JULIE MOLINA! IS THIS WHAT YOU DITCHED US FOR? A CUTE BOY!” one of the girls, with light brown hair, came over and got really close to Julie’s face as she said, “This is your more important thing? You think I wouldn’t get it? We are friends Julie. What the hell! You can’t keep a cute boy secret from me.”</p><p>“Carrie. If you calm down, I’ll think about explaining it to you. And if you get me more of the chocolate chip banana loaf.” They looked at each other, neither backing down in their staring contest.</p><p>“You think I’m cute? That’s so nice. What do you think Julie? Do you think I’m cute too?” He was trying really hard not to laugh. It was at this moment that he realized how close they were sitting, still holding hands.</p><p>“Shh, Luke. I’m trying to win. This is important.” Neither girl looked away and looking behind them Luke could see the other two friends already drinking their coffee.</p><p>“I’ll get you more of the banana loaf.” That was all that was needed. Carrie looked away and broke eye contact.</p><p>“What? Who do you think you are, Luke Patterson? Buying my bestie banana bread and coffee and making her bail on us at the last minute. With your charming smile and pretty eyes? I have a lot to tell her and this was my designated time. Ugh!” Carrie didn’t seem like a fan of his in this moment. How did she know his name? Did they know each other? She did look familiar.</p><p>Luke said the only thing he could think of to get Carrie off his back. “I’m her soulmate.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What did you learn today?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julie learns some interesting things about Luke.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe the response this story has received! Thank you everybody! I love reading all of the comments. &lt;3 </p><p>Now! On with the show, here's chapter two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone in the shop was quiet. Even Barista Girl. She was looking on at the scene like it was the best entertainment she had all week. Which it probably was. The other two friends moved closer to the drama unfolding in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy butts! Luke Patterson is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>SOULMATE!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why didn’t you tell us! Oh my god this is too good!” Carrie was about to hyperventilate. Luke remembered her now. Carrie Wilson was the leader of the dance/singing group Dirty Candy. She looked much different without the pink hair. Luke knowing who she was meant that she knew who he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to be the one to mention it to Julie. “Are you gonna tell her or will you let me Carrie?” His hand was on his neck scratching at the back of his head. It’s what he did when he was nervous. In all honesty, Luke couldn’t believe Julie hadn’t said anything or made any connections yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should tell her. She hasn’t figured it out yet has she? Girl, This is why you need to look at album covers and Instagram pictures and know the finer details of-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two talking about? Do you know each other?” Julie cut her off, eyes narrowed as she looked back and forth between the two. “How do you know each other? And what does that even mean? Look at album covers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Luke’s turn to talk. “Well I’m on a few of them.” He was making eye contact with Julie now. No reaction. “I take it that you’ve never been to one of our gigs” He was smiling at her again. The beautiful smile that could make her do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. I’ve never listened to an artist named Luke Patterson before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl, yes you have.” Turning to Luke she said “Rip the band-aid off already and tell her. This is painful. I want to see her reaction, Patterson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. I’m not a solo act. I’m in a band” He paused to see if anything came to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-kaaay. And does this band have a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Sunset Curve. Tell your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Julie was not ok. Carrie’s comment made more sense now. She never looked at pictures of bands or artists she listened to. Her reasoning was that it would influence the way the music made her feel. Just like how once you see a radio host's face it changes everything. You can’t undo that. Ever. Julie didn’t care about the little details of a musician’s life that they shared to all of social media. So, she never took part in that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that is why she had no clue what the lead singer of her favourite band’s name was or what he looked like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did this mean Julie had never had a crush on him? Oh no. She 1000000% DID have a crush. She was hardcore crushing on him. But anytime Flynn or Carrie tried to tell her about the band she would stop them and explain her philosophy of not ruining the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if she didn’t know what he looked like how did she have a crush? She was crushing on the pure talent of his voice and lyrics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now she was here, sitting in a café, next to the lead singer of her favourite band who also happened to be her soulmate. Wow what a day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl, Julie! Are you alive?” The other friend stepped closer to Julie and put her hands on top of Julie’s shoulders. “Did we break her? Oh my god. What do we do? Julie! Jules! Blink if you can hear me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit. I only knew that they were from LA. Holy shit! Is this real life? Flynn? Carrie? I can’t- Oh my god- What is even…” She stood up. Luke followed in his actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gonna be fine everyone!” Flynn was mostly reassuring herself. But it helped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julie? Are you ok? I feel like you have more questions now.” For the first time that he could remember Luke felt unsure about everything around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I have questions. Do you want to get out of here?” She asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Follow me.” He took her hand and they left, leaving everyone in the coffee shop a little stunned.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for that total freak out. I swear I’m not a psycho fangirl. I just really like your music and lyrics and voice and…omg I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> a crazy fangirl!” She couldn’t look at him. Her face, she knew, was bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jules, Jules. It’s okay.” He tugged on her hand a little to make her stop walking and to look at him. “Trust me you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a crazy fangirl. They know what I look like.” He laughed a little. It was adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you think I’m totally weird for not knowing anything about my favourite band, right? That’s like the opposite of crazy fangirl, but somehow still in crazy fangirl territory!” Julie started to cry. Great. That was the icing on the cake of the insane morning this had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jules, I really like you. It’s not crazy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> not crazy. Barista Girl is crazy. Did you see her staring at me? That was creepy.” He was blushing. She was blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I saw that. It was weird. And uncomfortable for me. And she wasn’t ogling me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely changing course Julie said, “So you write music. Tell me about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but laugh. How she knew to change the topic just like that and to something he loved. It didn’t take him long to realise Julie was incredible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, what do you want to know?” He asked. If she liked his music as much as she said he expected some good questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it hard to share your deepest emotions with strangers you’ve never met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Ok right into the deep end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what this whole soulmate thing is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And another zinger!” He was still holding her hand and gave it a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. How about what’s your favourite number?” She teased, going back to the inconsequential and fluffy questions from earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you must know it’s 17. And I like the hard-hitting questions. Keep ‘em coming. But to answer your first question; no, it’s not hard, because I know that each song I write will resonate with someone. It’ll connect to them in a way nothing else will. And that makes it easier to share those thoughts and feelings. I think the hardest thing is thinking that you’re all alone in the world with your emotions and not having anyone understand what it feels like. If a song I write can let someone know that they aren’t alone, that their thoughts and feelings are valid I think there’s nothing more important than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a beautiful way to look at the world. That’s giving me some things to think about.” Julie looked off into the distance a faraway look in her eyes, the warm feeling flowing through her body again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of things?” Luke was curious. Was it to do with her complicated relationship to the piano?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’m ready to talk about it yet. Not because I don’t trust you or anything. I do. Trust you. But I’m not in the right space mentally, yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the time comes, I’ll be here ready to listen.” That smile was back. It made her inside turn to goo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. That really is so much. It means a lot. Ah! I’m so full of crazy emotions. I’m sorry if I seem very all over the place. I’m not usually like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect.” Julie had never blushed so much in her life as she had in this one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was looking down and  checked her phone, knowing there would be messages from Carrie and Flynn. Instead she was shocked to find that she was almost late for her class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap! I’m gonna be late for my class. I should head back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk with you. Where are you headed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auditorium 126.” They laughed as they headed back to the place this day began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they stood outside the auditorium Luke held out his phone for Julie. “I need your number so I can distract you during class.” A small chuckle escaped from her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. When is your next class?” She asked, handing the phone back. People in the hallway were looking at them wondering what the lead singer of Sunset Curve was doing, getting the number of some freshie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all finished for the day. I had to take a class at 8:30 am in the mornings on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays. I figured that was punishment enough for early Monday morning classes. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yikes Monday mornings, that sucks.” She was a little unsure how to move forward. They were soulmates, destiny and fate and all the crap right. But logistically how did this work? No one ever talks about that part of the story; they always skip to the happily ever after. “This is my last class for the day. Maybe we could hang out later? Like after my class, if you have time? But if you’re busy that’s ok. We can always hangout some other time. I’m usually free on the weekends.” Oh, dear lord she was beginning to ramble. Nothing good happened when she rambled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be here waiting for you.” What did he just say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to wait for me. It’s a 90-minute class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here, waiting for you while I write a song. And then we can go over our schedules together so that we can spend every free minute together.” His eyes were too perfect. He made her knees weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Ok. Yeah.” Julie felt like her face was on fire with the amount of blushing that was happening all in one day. “I am not going to learn one single thing in there.” She muttered the last part to herself, but Luke heard it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will. I believe in you. When you get out of class tell me about two new things you learn in there afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I have to go now. See you soon.” She waved at him and then walked into auditorium 126.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Luke was sitting on the bench across from the door to the auditorium. He was writing in his journal. Words and melodies running through his head so fast he had to get them out before he forgot them. Several people were milling around waiting to see what he was doing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally stepped into the hallway and saw the (small-ish) group of people staring at Luke she got nervous. People were always nosey around the idea of celebrity. What did this all mean for Julie’s personal life? Was the entire universe about to find out about her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All thoughts vanished when Luke looked up from his journal and gave her that big wonderful smile. He stood up and walked towards her. People were looking but it was not a concern at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was class? What two things did you learn?” Well crap. She couldn’t remember anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two things come on girl. “Well, I learned that the professor remembered me from earlier. And that he has a knack for making everything boring. Even the fun stuff I already knew. Beethoven being deaf is not a cool fact anymore. Totally boring.” People were still staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you would do great.” That smile was back, and Julie couldn’t breathe. “Let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! My goal is to try and update twice a week, we'll see how that goes.</p><p>Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos because they're like giving a hug on a cold day :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Clarification and Definition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julie and Luke spend more time together asking questions about what they are.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far and left a comment, kudos, bookmark. You guys are the best! &lt;3&lt;3<br/>I'd also like to give a little shoutout to by bestie <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJSUGAN">KJSUGAN</a> for editing and reviewing this for me. :D</p><p>This one's a long one. I hope you have snacks. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie followed Luke to his car. He had a car. <em> He had a car! </em> This was major good news. No waiting for the bus. Her super hot boyfriend?- life partner?- soulmate? (What are they supposed to call each other? How do you identify this person in your life? Where is the <em> Soulmates Survivor Guide for Dummies </em>when you need it!) Luke, he was her Luke. Anyway, he could drive them places!</p><p>Julie didn’t say all of that, instead she said “Oh my gosh. You have a car!”</p><p>“It’s a total beater but it gets me from point A to B.”</p><p>“It’s amazing. It’s absolutely perfect. I don’t have a car, so anything is a step up in my eyes.” Her eyes, Luke thought, were gorgeous. He could look at them for the rest of his life.</p><p>“I know this really awesome pizza place we could go to. They have an amazing thin crust.”</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><hr/><p>As they drove, they asked each other more questions like “What’s your favourite TV show?” (Luke’s being Friends, and Julie’s being RWBY) and favourite song(Luke choosing Kodaline’s acoustic version of High Hopes and Julie picking She Used to be Mine.)</p><p>“Here it is!” When he got out of the car, he raced around the front to open Julie’s door.</p><p>“Thank you. Ahh I can already smell the pizza! I’m gonna need a large pepperoni to myself,” She informed him.</p><p>“I think we can work something out.” He took her hand and they started walking towards the restaurant.</p><p>Once the hostess had them seated, in a very comfy booth, the kind that were in the corner and were U-shaped. They sat right in the middle next to each other Julie opened the menu and was flooded with too many choices</p><p>“I don’t know how to choose. I can’t just get a boring pepperoni pizza when there are these amazing options.”</p><p>“The deluxe is reeeally good.”</p><p>“It has all the things I love. Oooh! What is chicken pesto?”</p><p>“That’s a good one too. We can share two kinds if you want.” Her face lit up at the suggestion.</p><p>“Yes. Ok I’ve decided. We’re getting the Chicken Pesto and the Deluxe.” Seeing that Julie was hungry, Luke called the waitress over.</p><p>With a huge smile, a waitress came over “Hi, my name is Britney, Can I start you off with some drinks?” She looked right at Luke as if he was sitting alone at a table.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll get two waters, one coke and what did you say you wanted babe?” There was the babe again. Maybe it was just a thing to get waitresses and barista girls to leave him alone.</p><p>“Do you have cherry soda?” Julie asked, addressing <em> Britney </em>directly.</p><p>“Yeah, we have that.” Britney didn’t look happy.</p><p>“Perfect! My girlfriend will have a cherry soda.” Holy shit. Julie’s heart started beating double time when he said girlfriend. “And we’re ready to order too. We’ll get a medium deluxe and a medium chicken pesto. Thanks.” Luke finished off with a fake cheery smile and handed the menus back to Britney.</p><p>“I have a lot of questions and they aren’t of the <em> ‘what’s your favourite…’ </em>variety.” Julie was nervous but they needed to figure this out.</p><p>“I have some of those too. Why don’t you go first?”</p><p>“Ok.” Julie started fidgeting with her hands and looking down at the table. “What are we? Like you called me babe twice today, and you also just called me your girlfriend. And I’m a person that needs things to be clear. I don’t do well with ambiguity. Like Ambiguous Triangles in high school math made no sense to me. Like are we dating? Are we together? What is this?” She gestured to the space between them. “Did you only say those things to make the barista girl and waitress leave you alone or is it more than that? I know we’re soulmates and ‘<em> destined to be in each others’ lives’ </em> like what does that mean? Is there a handbook for this stuff? But that doesn’t mean we’re gonna get married tomorrow. I don’t really know you. But that’s not important because I feel like I <em> do </em> know you and it’s freaking me out a bit. And like people <em> know </em>you. You’re in Sunset freakin’ Curve! Everywhere we go, girls and guys just stare at you and want your attention and don’t even see me and it’s kind of frustrating, because it’s like you’re not a person anymore. But you’re my person.” She let out a sigh and finally looked up at Luke. Her cheeks were red, and she looked like she was about to cry. “That was a lot. Does that make sense to you? Was there even a question in there?”</p><p>He took her hand and gave it a kiss. “You’re looking for some clarification and definition of this crazy little thing called soulmates we’ve got going on. Makes sense Jules, I need that too. Although I have no idea what the whole triangle thing is about. I took consumer math. What I do know is that it hasn’t even been 12 hours, but my life has changed. For the better.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “I don’t think we should get married tomorrow, that seems a little rushed, but I really want you in my life, as a girlfriend that I can call babe, and comes to my gigs, and who loves the weird things about me. I didn’t call you babe or girlfriend only to get rid of those girls. I said it because it felt right.” He was still holding her hand when the waitress came back with their drinks.</p><p>“Your pizza will be out soon.” Britney lost all of her enthusiasm from earlier.She put two plates on the table along with the red pepper flakes and parmesan cheese shakers. She walked back to the kitchen area, leaving the couple to themselves.</p><p>Luke continued as if no one had interrupted them. “I also feel like I know you on some kind of deep level. I can’t explain it either. The only thing that makes sense is that we’re supposed to be together.”</p><p>That made Julie incredibly happy. So happy in fact that she kissed him. To the surprise of both of them. Neither made a move to stop until Britney The Waitress came back with two pizzas. Clearing her throat to get their attention she said, “Enjoy your meal.” And sulked back to the hostess’ podium to gossip with the other waitresses.</p><p>“I have a question that I want to ask you but I’m not sure if you’re going to answer it. If you don’t want to answer it that’s ok, I understand. And I have another question after that one.” Grabbing a slice of pizza so he had a task to focus on. He was hesitant and didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable or put on the spot, so he gave her an out.</p><p>“Ok. What’s the question?” She had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask. Now it was her turn to get some pizza and try to focus on anything but the nervous feeling in her stomach.</p><p>“Why is playing the piano complicated?” There it was. Exactly what she thought it would be.</p><p>Julie took a deep breath and told herself not to cry. “This is hard to talk about, but I’ll tell you as much as I can.” Another shaky breath.</p><p>Luke grabbed her hand, “ You don’t have to. It’s totally ok.”</p><p>“I want to tell you. I need to be the person who tells you because I need to share this.” He nodded, understanding her reasoning and logic. “My mom always encouraged me to pursue music. She was a musician and the piano was her first love. Music was always playing in our house. And she would be singing along to all of it. She taught me to play when I was really young, and my love of music grew out of my love for her. She was also a songwriter. My god, she was amazing. She also helped with my audition for the Music program. When I was accepted my parents were thrilled! They were so happy, but a few weeks later we found out my mom was really sick. The kind of sick you don’t recover from.</p><p>“I would play for her in her last months. Anything she wanted. I would even just make stuff up, play crazy scales or arpeggios. She just wanted to hear the piano. After she passed away, I couldn’t even look at the piano or listen to music. No pop songs on the radio or commercial jingles. It all made me think of playing for my mom. I tried playing once a few months after her death, but it made me feel like my heart was being ripped apart and lit on fire. All the air left my lungs and I couldn’t breathe. So, I stopped playing the piano. I cut it out of my life. But I knew I still had to go to college and be in this music program. Originally, I was supposed to be on the duel track, comp and performance but I asked the admissions office if I could only be on the comp track and they allowed it.</p><p>“So that’s why it’s complicated.” Julie was right on the edge of crying, looking down at the tablecloth. Luke scooched closer to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Julie. Your mom sounds like an incredible person who loved you deeply and knew what talent and abilities you had to offer the world and told you to go after it. It’s really shitty that she’s gone but I think for someone who loved music as much as she did that, she will always be with you. Every time you play a song she loved or hear something that reminds you of her she’s with you. A love like that doesn’t disappear when someone dies. It can’t, I refuse to believe anything else.” He was still hugging her. Their pizza forgotten.</p><p>“What was your other question?” She asked looking up at him from his tight embrace.</p><p>“Oh.” His cheeks suddenly very flushed. “It’s about your soulmark.” His hand scratching at the back of his neck.</p><p>“What’s the question?” She was leaning on his chest now eating a slice of the room temperature pizza.</p><p>“Um, it’s a two parter. One, when did you get your mark? And two, where is it?” His blush intensified.</p><p>She whispered in his ear “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”</p><p>Luke almost choked on pizza. “Y-yeah. That-that’s yeah. Ok. Yeah. Mm hm, sounds gooooooooooood.” Luke turned into a stuttering fool.</p><p>Happy with the outcome of a stuttering Luke she answered the first part. “It was about six years ago when I saw it. Actually, I never really thought about this, but it came just after I decided that I would make music my career. And you? When did you get yours?”</p><p>“This is going to sound crazy. It was about six years ago, after the guys and I started what is now Sunset Curve. I decided that music was my life no matter what.” They were both surprised. Starting at each other.</p><p>“What a plot twist.” Julie had a thought. “When was that? Do you remember the time of year or anything? When did you guys come together as a band and when did you decide that music would always be your life?” She wanted to confirm a theory that popped into her head.</p><p>“It was at the beginning of summer after our freshman year. I was fifteen. The first time I saw my mark was in early June.”</p><p>“Oh my god. That’s when I first saw it too.” They were still staring at each other. Another thought came to Julie. “Where is it?” She was getting impatient.</p><p>Luke just looked at her, a little confused.</p><p>“I want to know the location of it, Luke. I have a theory. Also, we should go.”</p><p>Luke called Britney the Waitress over and asked her if she could box up the still warm pizzas for them.</p><p>“It’s somewhere that is always covered by clothing. Even when I wear sleeveless shirts no one will see it. No one has ever seen it except for me. ” Only partially answering her question.</p><p>Britney was back with the pizza and the cheque. Luke paid and they rushed off.</p><p>“What are you thinking Julie?” He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.</p><p>“What I’m thinking is that I need to see it. In person. With my own eyes.”</p><p>Ok. This was not how Luke thought today would go, but he’s not complaining. “Ok where are we going though. Are you on campus in the dorms?”</p><p>“No, I live with my dad and brother. We’re really close to campus, I wanted to have the emotional support of my family while I’m at college.”</p><p>Luke nodded, that made sense with everything she told him. “Ok, my place it is. I’m just off campus. The guys and I rent a house together where we practice. It’s only about 5 minutes away.” They got in the car and drove off.</p><hr/><p>“Ok, the guys are in the living room watching a movie so they will 100% see us walk into the house and start asking questions. You need to be prepared. They could be harmless or weirdly personal.” It sounded like a joke to Julie, but the look Luke was giving her said otherwise.</p><p>“<em> Weirdly personal? </em>How does that happen?”</p><p>“Reggie’s a little questionable sometimes.” Yeah, because that answered her question.</p><p>Luke unlocked the door and walked in. Holding her hand, he guided her into the entryway.</p><p>“Luke, bro where have you- Oh, hello.” A tall, blonde man stood up when he saw Julie, and threw a pillow in the direction of the other guy in the room. “<em> Reggie! We have a guest. Get up!” </em></p><p>The pillow hit him square in the face. “Ow, what did you say? Ooh, hello m’lady.”</p><p>“Chill out Reggie.” Luke grabbed another pillow and tossed it in his direction.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Alex. That is Reggie over there and I’m sorry for this.” He gestured to the whole pillow debacle and Reggie. “What would a sensible person such as yourself be doing here, with Luke of all people.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m Julie. I’m just hanging out with Luke. Y’know. As you do.” What the hell was she saying? She didn’t talk like this. As you do. Who the hell says that? “Where’s the bathroom?”</p><p>“Up the stairs first door on the right.” Alex pointed up the stairs.</p><p>“Great. Thank you. I’ll just-“ She ran up the stairs.</p><p>“Dude, who is that?” Reggie already liked her. “She’s so nice.”</p><p>“You guys won’t believe me when I tell you.” Luke could feel his cheeks getting warmer.</p><p>“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t we believe y—” Reggie was cut off by a loud gasp from Alex.</p><p>“No way. You found your <em> soulmate!? </em> Holy crap!” Alex</p><p>“Yeah. Today during Theory class.”</p><p>“<em> SHE’S A MUSICIAN!” </em> Alex screamed loud enough for all of LA to hear.</p><p>“Shh dude. Chill out. Yeah, she’s in the comp track of the music program and plays piano. I’ll tell you about her later. I have to go. We have a bunch of things to talk about.”</p><p>“Ok, yeah <em> talking, </em> I’m sure you’ll do <em> a lot </em>of talking.”</p><p>Luke grabbed another pillow from the couch and threw it at Alex this time.</p><hr/><p>“Jules? Are you still here?” Luke said in a stage whisper.</p><p>Opening the bathroom door Julie stepped out into the hallway. “Yeah, I’m here. I wasn’t sure which room is yours, so I just sat on the side of the tub and scrolled through insta.”</p><p>“C’mon I’ll show you my room. It’s this one, right next to the bathroom.”</p><p>Luke’s room was the perfect balance of messy and neat. It was lived in. The laundry basket was almost overflowing, but the bed was made. There were guitar picks scattered across the floor and pens and pencils within arms reach everywhere you turned. His desk, which was mostly cleaned off, had several notebooks, some old and worn down and others that had yet to be used piled on it. One was open on his desk. Looking at it briefly, she could see song lyrics and chord progressions written out. He had stacks of song books.</p><p>Turning around to look at Luke, he had one hand rubbing the back of his neck and his cheeks were red. She saw something more in him suddenly. She saw a passionate person, who loved deeply and with no boundaries; his impulsive tendencies turned into a love of adventure and living in the moment; his stubbornness became an intense sense of care and compassion to do the right thing for the people around him.</p><p>Just by seeing his room and surroundings, she completely understood Luke on a level she never would have thought possible to know someone.</p><p>“I love it.” She sat on his bed, by the pillows, making herself comfortable. The bed was up against the corner of the room. She looked around the walls at all the different band posters he had. “These posters are really cool.”</p><p>Luke closed the door so they could have a bit of privacy from the two goofballs downstairs.</p><p>“I’ve been collecting them since I was a teenager.” He sat on the bed next to her. Both leaning against the wall with their legs out in front of them. He turned to look at her. “Where should we start with this theory of yours?” He was curious to know what she was thinking.</p><p>“The first thing is that I think our soulmarks appeared at the same time and I think it also related to the choice we both made, about music being in our lives. Like up until that point there may have been different options for our soulmates, but we both decided something about our lives separately from each other, and it shaped us so much that it’s part of us now. That there is no other way for us to exist in the world without each other.</p><p>“The second thing is that I think our soulmarks are in the same spot.” Julie looked up at him.</p><p>He had never thought of either of those things. She was a quick thinker and he had a feeling that she was right. “So, where’s yours, Julie?”</p><p>“Right here.” She pointed to a spot on her right leg right on the top of her thigh close to her hip.</p><p>“Holy crap.” Luke could only stare at her hand as she pointed to her leg.</p><p>“What? What’s wrong?” She was totally wrong wasn’t she.</p><p>In a very unconventional move, Luke unbuckled his jeans and yanked them down so she could see the top of this right thigh. She was spot on.</p><p>“Holy crap, Luke. That’s my writing. This is crazy. You have horrible writing.” Her cheeks flushed.</p><p>“Yeah, I do, sorry. Wait what?” Luke was a little slow on the uptake at the moment. He had a lot to process.</p><p>“My mark, the words you spoke to me. It’s written in your handwriting. It took me weeks to figure out what it said. Even then I wasn’t always 100% sure.” This time it was Julie’s turn to tug her yoga pants down. “See it says, <em> ‘Are you new or nervous’ </em>and it’s in your writing! It matches the writing in the notebook.” She pointed to the notebook open on his desk.</p><p>“This is the coolest thing ever.” Luke’s hand had a mind of its own. His thumb slowly brushed over the tattooed word on her leg.</p><p>In that moment Julie felt a zinging electric spark. No, not that kind. It was right where her soulmark was. It happened as soon as Luke touched it. Julie looked down and saw something new. There was more to her soulmark than just Luke’s words. She saw her own writing. The words she spoke to him, not 12 hours ago, appear on her skin.</p><p>When they realized what happened they looked at each other and then at Luke’s leg. It had happened to him too. His soulmark evolved, so to speak, to include Julie’s on his leg.</p><p>Just then the bedroom door burst open with Reggie, Alex right behind him trying to stop him. “Guys we’re ordering food. Do you want anything? And it's a movie ni- What the heck is happening.”</p><p>“I told you to text him.”</p><p>“What the fuck guys. Have you ever thought of knocking? While we’re at it, get the hell out!” As Luke kicked his roommates/bandmates./friends/brothers out of his room, Julie turned around as fast as she could pulling her yoga pants back up. Her face was bright red.</p><p>“Ok, we’re going. C’mon Reggie.” Alex mouthed a sorry to Luke and shut the door. In the hallway they could hear him ask Reggie “That was a horrible idea. They invented texting so this kind of thing never happens again.”</p><p>A nervous giggle erupted from both and awkward tension disappeared. “Is that what weirdly personal looks like?” Julie asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.” Luke was rubbing the back of his neck again. A nervous habit Julie figured. <em> What’s he nervous about? </em></p><p>“What are you worrying about? Or are you embarrassed by that?” He could hear the smile in her voice and see the laughter in her eyes.</p><p>“Maybe a little. But I feel like there are so many things we need to talk about and do and I feel like my mind is going crazy. I don’t even know where to start. Like we still need to know when we each have classes and other commitments because if I don’t do that I will forget about everything else except you and I will follow you like a lost puppy. And if I ditch class my parents will be pissed. And that another thing. How do I tell my parents that I found my soulmate?” Luke was nervous. And worried. They both needed some clarity.</p><p>Julie reached out and took his hand in hers. “Let’s start with our schedules. It’s a simple and concrete place to start.” She led him towards the bed and sat down. Pulling a notebook towards her. “You have this with you all the time right?”</p><p>“Yeah I can’t live without it.”</p><p>“So we’ll write down our schedules in your song notebook. And you’ll always have it with you. When are your classes?” She had a pen in her hand and had already drawn out a rough table to represent the week.</p><hr/><p>After about a half hour they figured it out, and they both felt better. “Sundays are family time in the Molina house. Pancakes, board games, reading a good book, baking and pizza for dinner.” Julie finished saying. “Does your family do anything?”</p><p>Luke was looking down at the comforter on the bed, picking at a loose thread. “No, not really. Uh, my relationship with my parents is pretty strained. We don’t really see eye to eye on a lot of things.”</p><p>“That’s ok.” She reached out, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. </p><p>“There are things you should know about them. They’re going to love you. I know it. How could they not.” He looked at her, but his smile didn’t light up his face as it normally did.</p><p>“You don’t need to tell me everything right now. We have a long time to do that. And now that we’ve organised ourselves,” She gestured towards the notebook with their schedule in it. “We know when we get to see each other.”</p><p>“But I want to say everything right now.” A buzzing sound caught both of their attention. It was Julie’s phone; her dad was calling.</p><p>“Hi <em> papi </em>! Yeah, I’m ok….with a friend….oh! it is? We lost track of time….I know I was supposed to be there. I’m sorry, something really important came up…I’ll tell you about it when I get there…I’ll be on my way soon.” Julie hung up and let out a small huff.</p><p>“Well the universe gave us an answer. We’ll have to talk later.” Luke messed with his hair and stood up off the bed, and then helped Julie down. “Were you supposed to be somewhere tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah, my brother had a baseball game. But it’s no problem. He has another one later in the week. He knows I can’t make it to everyone with classes and studying.”</p><p>“Little dude sounds cool.”</p><p>“He is. He’s a great brother. Don’t tell him I said that though. He still needs to fear me.” Julie laughed. She loved scaring Carlos every now and then.</p><p>“Scouts honour. So, am I taking you to the dorms or your dad’s?” He asked as they walked down the stairs.</p><p>“My dad’s. I said I would stay there tonight and hangout with them. My dad will probably want to drop me off for class to spend some one-on-one time together.” The face Julie made, made it clear she was not looking forward to that very much.</p><p>“Do you need a knight in shining armour to help you out?” He opened the front door for her while ignoring the kissy faces Alex and Reggie were making.</p><p>“Did you mean sleeveless armour?” Julie’s eyes were shining with humour. She settled into the car and put her seatbelt on.</p><p>“Ha ha, very funny. I’m serious. I’ll pick you up. We both have a class in the morning at the same time.” Writing all that stuff down was super helpful. Luke pulled out of the driveway.</p><p>“No, I think I might tell him about you tonight. If that’s ok with you. He’ll want to drop me off for class.”</p><p>“Yeah, you should tell him. And you can tell me how it goes after.”</p><p>“Turn left here and then take a right after the stop sign. It’s the third house on the right.”</p><p>Pulling into the driveway, Luke killed the engine, he unbuckled the seatbelt and turned to face Julie as much as he could while sitting in a car. “Do you want me to wait until you get in?” He asked, not really wanting to leave her yet.</p><p>“Yeah, ok. Um, so I’ll see you tomorrow after class. Right?” Julie felt a little nervous. Would she wake up tomorrow and find out it was all a dream?</p><p>“I’ll be the one waiting in the hallway with a toque.” He let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“Ok.” Julie opened the car door and started walking down the driveway. Halfway to the house she stopped, turned around and walked back to the car.</p><p>She walked over to the drivers’ side, opened the door and hauled Luke out. Her hand grasped his very securely and she pulled him along up to the house. “Uh, Julie? What are you doing?”</p><p>She unlocked the front door and as they walked into the foyer of the house her dad was coming down the stairs and saw both of them. “<em> Mija, </em>there you are! I was about to text you. You didn’t say anything about bringing a friend over.”</p><p>“He’s not a friend.” Luke was taken by surprise. Didn’t they just discuss this today? He thought that friends fall under the category of significant other/soulmate. Julie continued not noticing the face he made. “This is Luke. He’s my soulmate.” <em> Well shit. </em> Luke thought <em> that is not how I thought it would go. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come over and chat with me on tumblr <a href="https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/">EchoCharm17618</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meet the Parents?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke meets Ray.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here ya go everybody!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke turned and gave her a ‘<em> did-you-just-do-what-I-think-you-did?’ </em> look. He couldn’t believe it. This must have been how Julie felt at the coffee shop earlier today. Ok he had to give it to her, she knew how to get back at someone. Right then and there he made a vow to never get on Julie Molina’s bad side. </p>
<p>“Soulmate? And how did that happen exactly?” Ray knew this moment would happen one day. He really wanted it to be later rather than sooner. He looked at the boy who was wearing a toque up and down. </p>
<p>“We have each other's' words, <em> papi </em>. In the same spot and everything. And after we found each other our own words were added to them. And the crazy zap feeling.” Julie was so happy at that moment. Nothing could bring her down. “It was…I don’t even know! There are no words.” A soft smile on her face as she gazed off into the distance.</p>
<p>Something Julie said had Ray thinking. The same spot? ? That was rare. Like 1 in a zillion kind of thing. He and Rose had them in different places. And they definitely didn’t have their own words on them. He only had the words that Rose first said to him. </p>
<p>“What do you mean you have each others’ words? In the same spot?” To say Ray was confused wasn’t quite right. It was a combination of wonder and curiosity.</p>
<p>“I mean I have the words that Luke said to me on my right leg by my hip and right underneath it, the words I said to him appeared and it’s the same for Luke. His soulmark is in the same spot on his right leg.” Julie’s tone was a little duh dad. “That’s how it happens, right?” She was worried. Was this, not right? Were she and Luke not soulmates somehow? Hard to believe but you never know.</p>
<p>“I’ve never heard of that actually happening before <em> mija. </em> It’s kind of an urban legend, soulmates having their marks in the same spot.”</p>
<p>“Wait so you and mom had soulmarks in different places?” Shock coloured her face.</p>
<p>“Yeah, everyone, I mean, most people have them in different spots.” There was something different about his daughter and this boy, her soulmate. Their bond must be different, stronger than most maybe? </p>
<p>Julie and Luke looked at each other with a surprised look. They weren’t expecting to hear that. So far every part of the conversation with Julie’s dad did not go the way he thought it would. </p>
<p>“Oh, do you think this means something?” She was worried. Her hands fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.</p>
<p>“You must be special. I don’t think it’s anything to worry about. How about we welcome our guest in properly. It’s nice to meet you Luke, I’m Ray. Please come in.” Julie took Luke’s hand as they made their way to the living room. </p>
<p>A date and meeting her dad all on the first day were a lot to take in. Luke thought for sure that Ray would tell him to leave. To never look at his baby girl again, destiny be damned! But he seemed pretty chill so far. “Thanks for having me?” He had no idea what to say.</p>
<p>Laughing at his obvious discomfort Ray asked if he wanted anything “Soda, coffee maybe? What about you <em> mija </em>? Anything?”</p>
<p>“Can you make me some of that peach ginger tea? The herbal kind?” Julie was a little bit of a tea aficionado. </p>
<p>“I’ll just have water, thanks.” Luke was unbelievably uncomfortable. Ray headed to the kitchen to make the tea.</p>
<p>Once he was out of earshot, Luke let out a shaky breath. “Your dad is really nice.”</p>
<p>She took his hand in hers and kissed his palm. “You need to chill out. Just a little. I can see you vibrating.” She was tracing circles on the back of his hand to calm him down “Why are you so nervous?”</p>
<p>“Being around and talking to parents is not my forte. They usually don’t like me.” How could someone not like Luke? That was a crazy thing to imagine. Ok, yeah so, she was his soulmate but aside from already being super crazy for him, she knew that he was insanely talented and passionate beyond belief. How could other people not see the good within him?</p>
<p>They were facing each other now, sitting on the couch, crossed knees bumping into each other. “That’s hard to believe. You can charm anyone.”</p>
<p>“Not parents. All they see is a young kid wasting his time to follow an impossible dream.No matter how successful we become, it’s never enough and they’re quick to remind us that it can disappear in an instant.” There was more to this than he was letting on. Julie could feel it and she knew Luke had to talk about it with someone. Right at that moment Ray came back in with tea and water for everyone. Julie wasn’t about to let this get away from her again.</p>
<p>“<em> Papi </em>, we’re going upstairs. Sorry, the getting-to-know-you thing will have to wait.” She fully understood what this probably looked like to her father. But there would be no fooling around upstairs, in her room, when the door was closed. Her father was giving her a look. “It’s not what you think. Honestly, we were in the middle of  a conversation that needs to happen. Ok, good night!” She stood up, and hauled her brand-new boyfriend up the stairs, to her room before Ray could voice any opinions.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Luke stood in the doorway. Was he supposed to walk in and sit on the bed? This was Julie's room. Her personal space. Her place away from the craziness of the world.</p>
<p>Butterfly curtains hung from the window and fairy lights were strung up by her headboard and desk. Clothes were strewn across the room. A sweater was sitting rumpled on her desk and a bra was hanging off of her chair. A pair of shoes sat tossed in the corner. Socks littered the floor and the bookshelf was overflowing with books and momentos, with a small stack of books on the floor in front of the shelf.</p>
<p>“Don’t just stand by the door. You can come in.” Julie sat down on her bed by the pillows and patted the spot in front of her so Luke would sit. “No shoes on the bed though.” That was a hard and fast rule. </p>
<p>“Fair enough.” Luke took a step into the room and settled into a spot on the bed facing Julie. He took another moment to look around. Her room had the potential to be very childish but there was something very <em> Julie </em> about it. Her room was cozy and warm and inviting.</p>
<p>“There’s more that you’re not telling me, and I need you to know that you can. Tell me anything, that is.” She was concerned. She had only met him today, at 11:25 AM and it was currently 8:47 PM. That’s not a lot of time to know someone. But it was like her dad said, they <em> were </em> special. Julie could feel it.</p>
<p>She held his hand as they sat in loud silence. It was in no way overwhelming. She didn’t want to rush him, but right before her dad came back Luke <em> did </em> want to talk about it. She could still feel that he wanted to talk.</p>
<p>“It’s mostly about my parents. And I sometimes, most of the time, I feel like all parents see me that way.” He was looking down at their entwined hands. </p>
<p>“That thing you said about your dreams, is that something they’ve said to you?” she had an inkling, but she desperately hoped that she was wrong.</p>
<p>“When I was seventeen, I ran away from home. My parents didn’t understand why I would want to be in a rock band for the rest of my life. That it was a silly childhood dream. Bills aren’t paid with dreams. To them music was a hobby, something you did in your free time to unwind. But for me, music is my life. I love it too much for it to be a hobby. One night the fighting and the yelling was too much to deal with, that was when I decided, with all the life experience of a seventeen-year-old, that the best thing was to book it. Run away and all your problems will stay behind. Run away and you can be your own person. Run away and you’ll be happy.</p>
<p>“I was gone for almost seven months. I crashed in the studio space we had at the time. My parents didn’t know where it was, and I had begged Alex and Reggie not to tell anyone where I was. I stopped going to school and I would busk around town to make some cash. </p>
<p>“Running away, obviously, didn’t solve shit. It just made more problems. But Alex and Reggie were worried for me. They told me how scared and worried my parents were. I was scared too. But I wanted them to know that I was right. All the fighting, and yelling was too much to go back to. I was totally stupid. Then I did something really dumb. I got food poisoning, like the kind where you almost die, and I was taken to the hospital and my parents were called. They hadn’t seen me in seven months and then they got a call from the hospital saying that I almost died. </p>
<p>“When I woke up and saw them, it felt like my entire being broke. I realised all the pain and suffering I put them through, and that I went through. There was obviously no more me running away. I went back home after I left the hospital. I went back to school and did summer school so I could graduate. The other thing we did was go to therapy and make some compromises. My parents wanted me to go to Uni and get an education. Not because they didn’t think I couldn’t make it but because they wanted me to have a back up plan. I told them that I was going to study music if I went to Uni and we all agreed that was fair. The last thing they wanted was for me to take a few classes that weren’t related to music to use in life in case Sunset Curve didn’t work out. I figured Marketing will be useful somehow with the band. </p>
<p>“I guess that was the long way of answering your question. Yeah, I heard it growing up from my parents, the people that should encourage your dreams, told me not to have any. It’s a hard thing to shake. I still go to therapy. Sometimes when I visit them, I can hear them talking about me and the band. Or they’ll say a comment in passing about the band that they don’t think it’s a good use of time.” And quietly not expecting Julie to hear him, he added on “I only want them to be proud of me.” </p>
<p>Julie lunged forward wrapping her arms around him, her face pressed up against his chest. He hugged her back, his cheek on the top of her head and cried. He cried out the pain, anguish, heartbreak, disappointment, and frustration. Neither knew how long they sat like that with Luke crying and Julie holding him, she had moved so she was sitting in his lap. </p>
<p>At some point there was a knock on the door. Julie got up and answered it. Her dad stood there with two mugs of tea and some snacks. He handed it to Julie whispering something to her and walked away. She put everything down on her desk and turned to face Luke. His eyes were red, and he looked exhausted.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back.” She was only gone for a few minutes. When she returned Luke saw her holding some clothes. “My dad said that you should stay over for the night. You’re in no condition to drive home no matter how close you live. These are for you to change into if you want.”</p>
<p>Luke couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was ok for him to stay. He really wanted to be around Jules. She gave him something to be happy about.  “Ok, uh I’ll just go change in the bathroom.” He was getting a little flustered. </p>
<p>“There’s a toothbrush on the counter for you.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>When he came back into the room Julie was in her pyjamas sitting on the bed again. </p>
<p>“I can take the couch downstairs, it's no problem.” His hand was on the back of his neck again. His telltale sign that he was nervous.</p>
<p>“Don’t be stupid. You’re staying in here.” His eyebrows went up. Yeah, sure Ray was cool, but he wasn’t that cool, was he? Allowing his daughter's brand new boyfriend to stay in her room overnight. “This isn’t going where you think it is. We need each other right now, so get your cute butt over here.” Did she just say cute butt?</p>
<p>He sauntered over regaining some of his signature charm “You think I have a cute butt?” he said as he got under the covers.</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, she responded “Yeah, totally. Goodnight Luke.” She pulled the blanket up under her chin and snuggled into his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, What do we think? Do we like it? do we love it? do we want more? Come hit me up on tumblr <a href="https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/">EchoCharm17618</a></p>
<p>And another shoutout to my bestie <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJSUGAN">KJSUGAN</a> for editing and reviewing this for me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fierce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke tries to wake up without waking Julie. And Ray has a chance to talk to Luke.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All of your lovely comments and kudos gives me life. I love you all &lt;3 And of course a shout out to my bestie<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJSUGAN">KJSUGAN</a>! for reading/reviewing/editing this for me. You're the best &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Luke woke up, he forgot where he was. He did not have fairy lights in his room. He had guitar picks and journals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The events of the previous night came to him just as Julie swung her arm over him and snuggled into his back. He was on the edge of the bed facing away from her on the verge of falling over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to wake up, and get ready for class, which meant going back to his place. Thank god his class didn’t start until 10 am on Tuesdays. But getting out of bed was going to be a challenge. Julie’s grip on him was like a vice. He was pretty sure it was the only thing keeping him from falling off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jules.” His whisper was so quiet that he could barely hear it. “Jules, I have to get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held on even tighter. “uh-uh. Five more minutes please.” Luke added </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not a morning person</span>
  </em>
  <span> onto the list of things he was learning about Julie Molina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can keep sleeping, Jules. I have to get to class.” He really didn’t want to go to class. He’d rather stay here with Julie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very aggressive “No.” came from her. Julie </span>
  <em>
    <span>was not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a morning person. Noted, underlined and bolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke pried her arm off as gently as possible. There was a lot of grumbling on her part. He placed a pillow in the spot where he had been. Julie didn’t notice the difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke gathered his things, brushed his teeth, and wrote a note for Julie.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Had to go back to my place to change and get my books. I’ll see you after class.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> <em><span>&lt;3 L</span></em></p><p>
  <span>As he was making his way to the front door, he heard his name being called from the kitchen. It was Ray and he already had the coffee going. “I thought you might need a cup in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke honestly couldn’t believe how nice Ray was. “Thank you, I’d love a cup.” Ray took two mugs out of the cabinet and placed them on the counter. The coffee machine buzzed indicating it was finished making the coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you take in it?” Ray asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black is fine.” Luke was tired, he needed the caffeine as strong as possible. He wasn’t sure how to broach the next subject, he decided on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get-right-to-the-point</span>
  </em>
  <span> method. “Thank you for letting me stay last night. Um, yeah.” Luke could feel his face turn red and was rubbing the back of his neck. He felt the need to blurt out “Nothing happened last night. Between me and Julie.” The only thing Luke was capable of doing in this moment was staring at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray wasn’t any less embarrassed or awkward “I trust Julie. She’s a smart girl and she’s had a difficult year. If anyone knows what it feels like to need a friend in a moment of need, it’s Julie.” Ray could still see the exhaustion on Luke’s face, and the sadness in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re way cooler than I thought you were going to be.” Luke finally looked at Ray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that comment Ray had to laugh, he wanted to know more about this man who was already so important to his daughter. “You are welcome here anytime Luke. No matter the time of day. I hope you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” The conversation came to a lull. “I should get going. I need to get ready for class. Thank you for the coffee, Ray.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good day at school.” From upstairs they heard someone walking around. And then coming down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Julie and she looked mad that mornings existed. She was wearing huge monster feet slippers, her hair was a mess, and her glasses were slightly tilted on her face. “Where are you going? You can’t just leave and think that a pillow is good enough to replace you.” Her arms were crossed, and her eyes mostly closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left a note. I have to get my stuff from my place, get ready for class. Sound familiar?” He had a big smile on his face despite it being early AF in the morning. He would have been making eye contact with her had her eyes been open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I saw it. But that’s stupid.” She leaned forward against him and mumbled “I don’t want you to go.” Her glasses were digging into him. He looked at the clock on the stove. It was just after 8AM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked around the kitchen and noticed that Ray had slipped out to give them a moment. “I know it’s stupid. But what if I call you when I get to my place and it will feel like we’re together.” He had his arms wrapped around her and was rubbing his hand up and down her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought she fell asleep right there until she breathed loudly and said “Ok. We can do that. That sounds good. Ok, bye.” She stood up straight turned around and went back upstairs like nothing had happened.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After what had to be the fastest shower in human history, Luke called Julie. “Did you get some more sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He made a note to ask Carrie and Flynn what time of the day Julie became Julie. Not a morning person didn’t even begin to cover it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, babe. Anything I can do to fix it?” Trying to put textbooks in his backpack one handed was not the easiest thing but he needed to hold the phone with his other hand and didn’t want to put her speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come back here and snuggle.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had to laugh; she knew just what to say to tempt him to come back. But he had to be at his 10 AM. There was some major note taking in every class with prof. Bailey and he put the most obscure things on tests. “What if you had a coffee waiting for you after class? Something a little pumpkin-y, a little spicy, a little bit latte-y?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, that might be nice. When do I see you again?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sounded like she was falling asleep again. Luke headed out to his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After your first class you get to see me! The one and only Luke Patterson!” He could hear a muffled giggle on the other end of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok, I can survive until then.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He knew the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna put you on speaker as I drive.” He backed out of the driveway and started the drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You shouldn’t be on the phone while you drive. That’s a stupid thing to do.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His plan was working. She sounded more awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s totally ok. I do this all the time.” That may have been an exaggeration. He never did this. Alex would exile him for eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nuh-uh not anymore. Text me once you park so I know you’re alive.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She hung up. Well at least she was awake.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They walked hand in hand. Julie was guiding the way not telling him where they were going. All he knew was that they were having lunch with her friends. She wanted him to get to know her friends, the people closest to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking up to the café she saw Carrie and Flynn in the window waving. “Carrie isn’t going to go on the offense again, is she?” Luke was worried about her. She was fierce, but he knew her and was confident they were going to be good friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I told her to rein it in.” Luke visibly relaxed at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in, Julie getting a round of hugs from the girls and Luke just awkwardly standing next to her. They took their seats and Luke started perusing the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lover boy, you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping his head up fast enough to get whiplash he had the eloquence to say “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, chill out. Take a breather. We don’t bite. Often.” The two girls across from him started giggling. It was not helping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carrie continued on “We were asking if you made a choice from the menu. The waitress said she’d be back in a few minutes to take our order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I’m all good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, next line of questioning.” Flynn had a gleam in her eyes. Uh oh. “What are your intentions with our girl Julie? Like just fooling around or are we playing the long game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god Flynn, what the hell?” Julie was getting red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, well.” He stuttered, not expecting this at all. “We only met yesterday. We haven’t discussed anything, but when we do, I’ll be sure to keep it between me and Julie.” He couldn’t tell if the two friends were impressed with that answer or not. All that mattered was that Julie was happy with that. “You might not know me, so I’ll enlighten you. I’m not the kind of person who casually spends time with girls. If I don’t think it’s going to work out, I’m not wasting my time or hers. I like Julie. A lot. I’m guessing that’s what you really want to know, Flynn, and this is some elaborate way to work me up to know what I’m feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then the waitress returned and took everyone’s order, saying she would return with the drinks soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flynn continued with her line of questioning “so you figured it out. But liking Julie </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t gonna benefit her in life. If you’re all about music don’t you think that’s gonna be hard for her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell Flynn? That doesn’t involve you.” Julie was mad. Carrie wasn’t shocked, per se but very intently looking between her two friends like it was a tennis match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t played in over a year! This does involve me, because I care about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time around the staring match was between Julie and Flynn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Music is important to all of us.” Carrie spoke up. “It’s brought us all together and it made us the people we are. None of us have experienced what you’ve been through Jules, but we lost her too. Not like you did but she’s gone from our lives too. This involves all of us, because we love you. I have no doubt that you’ll find your way back to music and I know that he” She pointed to Luke “is gonna have something to do with it. So, Flynn, calm the hell down and lay off Lover Boy.” A pointed look at Flynn was all that was needed to stop the argument and staring contest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was a little shocked. Carrie normally had a little quip ready on the tip of her tongue to try to throw him off his game at open mic nights or a battle of the bands. He liked having her on his team. Fierce, he thought again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress returned with their drinks and food and there was silence for a moment as everybody ate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the conversation returned it was more amicable. “How’s Dirty Candy going Carrie? I heard you guys got a meeting with Andi Parker. Congrats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, it didn’t go anywhere. She’s trying to get in good with my dad.” There was one thing that Carrie didn’t like, people using her to get to her dad, Trevor Wilson, and people thinking she was using his fame to get somewhere. Whenever that happened to her she would cut that person out of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not cool. What a sleazy thing to do.” Luke was unimpressed. All of a sudden, he felt like he had to watch out for Carrie, in an older brother kind of way. He didn’t want people to use her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I keep walking into those types of meetings. They say they want to talk about representing Dirty Candy and then the next thing I know all they care about is my dad.” A change of topic was in order, it was getting sad here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time someone wants to talk about representing you, you can send me and the boys in. We’ll scope it out for you.” He was smiling and laughing. Carrie threw a fry at him. She was smiling too now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-ha, very funny.” She was totally laughing though. Mission accomplished.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They were walking around campus killing time until their next classes. “I was thinking you should come to band practice today. Meet the boys properly. See us perform live.” He was trying so hard to not laugh. He wasn’t winning that battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh! I have a philosophy.” Even Julie was laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, and that is?” This had to be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not knowing what a musician or band looks like allows me to not be influenced. They are just a voice singing into the void connecting to my soul. And I can appreciate the art and talent on a deeper level.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I get that. But you miss out on so much of the connection that live music brings to people. The energy and excitement and fun! It’s unlike anything. Being in a room with people you don’t know but you all feel something with the music. It brings everyone together.” His love for music was evident. He was talking and his hands were waving all over the place. Julie loved seeing his passion come alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll come to the practice. I really want to meet Alex and Reggie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice. I’ll let them know. They need a heads up about a guest appearance, so they don’t act like goons around you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They love me already, don’t they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they do.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did not forget about this fic. it was a busy few days for me and I really wanted to get ahead in writing the story. Thank you for reading it.You are all wonderful people.</p><p> </p><p>Did you like it or did you love it? Tell me in the comments below! Come chat with me on <a href="https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In Two, Three, Four. Out, Two, Three, Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julie meets the guys of Sunset Curve and Luke meets Tia Victoria</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love reading everyone's comments. They really give me a boost when I'm writing. I love you all &lt;3 I a special shoutout to my bestie <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJSUGAN">KJSUGAN</a> for editing and reviewing this and giving me constant validation :D I promise your cupcakes will show up one day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As they made their way over to the studio, Luke had a question for Julie. “I don’t really know how to ask this but is what Flynn said earlier today true? Like about it being hard to be around music? Is that also part of the complicated thing?” Luke was staring intently at the road ahead of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no. When I think about playing the piano or of a song my mom wrote, I get hit with a wall of emotion and I don’t know what to do with it and how to work through it, so I avoid it. Yeah, it’s tied to those complicated feelings of the piano too. But I’ve started listening to music, other music. Just music around me on the tv or radio in the car or at a store. You don’t have to worry about me going into a panic attack during your practice. That won’t happen.” She smiled, assuring herself that it would be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was glad about that. He parked in the driveway outside the garage/studio. “If you get uncomfortable at any point, you can just leave. Don’t worry about hurting my feelings.” He gave her a goofy smile. “You can go back to the house if you want to or take the car and drive around. It doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave his hand a squeeze “Thanks, I’ll keep it in mind, just in case.” Returning the goofy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked closer to the garage, they could hear Reggie and Alex jamming out together. Julie picked up the speed almost running to get to the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alex and Reggie noticed her, they immediately stopped playing and ran over to give her a big group hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JULIE! YOU’RE HERE!” The two tall boys shouted into her ear. The boys started jumping. It was all very unexpected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here!” She was sandwiched between the bassist and the drummer. Looking over to Luke, as best as she could, she mouthed ‘help me’ to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swooped in to save her. “Ok, you two goons ease up she needs to breathe.” Reluctantly they let go. “That’s Reggie, he plays bass, and Alex over there plays drums.” Alex waved with drumsticks in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Julie.” She waved back. Luke naturally gravitated towards her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. He could feel her relax, but she gripped the back of his shirt tightly. Either she was nervous about meeting the guys more than she let on or being in a studio was already getting to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to hangout here or…” He trailed off looking into her eyes, he could see the hesitation and little something else. Fear? He wasn’t too sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here is fine. I can camp out on the couch here and listen. Have a soda and chill out. I don’t want to distract you guys.” Julie sat on the old couch. It was comfy despite looking super grungy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, sounds good. You’re totally a distraction.” Luke gave her that smile again. The one that made her insides melt and her heart go in double time. Picking up his guitar and placing the strap over his shoulder he asked, “Any favourites you want to hear live and in person for the first time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat, she said “Now or Never and Long Weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fan</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>musician</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Duude! She is your soulmate.” Reggie’s excitement went through the roof at this revelation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time Alex said, “I have so many questions now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do this” Luke looked over at Julie and smiled as Alex counted them in.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The nerves went away once the boys started playing. She totally got what he meant. Luke was right. Live music was not the same. It was electric in that garage. She got to see her favourite band perform her favourite songs. Nothing was better than that. They kept asking her for requests for both originals and covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After playing a few covers Luke had an idea for one of their new songs. When they started to work on it practice kicked into high gear. Julie pulled a book out of her bag, one she had to read for her English class. But before she could do that, she took a quick glance around her. She saw the instruments, the keyboard, the guitars, the amps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breathing became shallow and quick. Her hands were shaking, and she could hear the bassline Reggie playing fade away. Without any explanation she stood up and walked out of the garage. The heaviness in her chest getting stronger. Standing in the driveway, tears were running down her face. The heaviness inhibiting her breathing. Not again, I was doing so well. She tried to walk forward but her feet were stuck, like she couldn’t move. She had to focus on breathing otherwise she would pass out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like she was standing there both for five minutes and for an hour. Julie didn’t know when Alex came outside to check on her. His hands were on her shoulders. He was talking in a low voice, asking her to match his breathing. “In two, three, four. Hold two, three, four. Out two, three, four. Good. Let’s do this again.” He kept repeating the breathing pattern. After a few cycles of the breathing exercise Alex said, “I’m going to ask you to name things around you, Julie. Can you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name something that you can touch.” Alex made direct eye contact with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your shirt.” She was still doing the breathing exercise and focusing on the weight of his hands on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a really good one. What is something that you can see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The grass.” The heaviness in her chest eased a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, what can you hear around you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The birds chirping and Luke’s guitar.” Julie had stopped crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can hear that too. What is something you can smell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The flowers.” Her voice became steadier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the last question. What is something you can taste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can taste the soda I was drinking.” Julie’s breathing evened out and she could look at Alex finally. “Thank you for that.” She was a little embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, I have anxiety attacks, I know how scary it can feel in the moment. I’m always here if you need help. You lucked out with the soulmate thing. Luke is especially good at calming people down. He’s helped me so many times. He’s also good at hyping people up at the right times.” Alex slung his arm around her shoulder, and they walked back into the garage, all smiling faces.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When they entered the garage, Luke bounded over. “You ok?” he was nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good. Alex helped me out. I think I’m gonna go in the house, and hangout in there.” Luke was running his hands up and down Julie’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ok. You can hangout in my room too, if you need a nap or anythi--.” A loud boom sound cut him off. It was Reggie falling over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good! Julie are you sure you don’t want to stick around to see your boy Luke throw some darts at Bobby’s face? It’s guaranteed to be a fun time.” Luke saw what Reggie was doing. It was something they did for Alex all the time. Distract from the attack and replace bad memories with happy ones immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s a 100% chance that I only get one dart and that I end up shoving the rest into the board. Always a good time.” Luke took her hand swinging it back and forth. There was also a 100% chance that her answer was because of the smile he gave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll stay.” She took up her spot on the couch and sipped her soda. “Who’s Bobby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know who Bobby is?” Alex's face showing confusion. Turning to Luke he said “I thought you said she was a fan. How does she not know Bobby?” How could Julie be a fan of Sunset Curve and not know who Bobby is. Was? Was. Bobby was dead to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First off, I didn’t say that, Reggie did.” Julie looked up at Luke, her face turning pink. “I’ll explain it later.” There was laughter in his eyes, and she knew he still thought it was funny. Cute, but definitely funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobby was our Rhythm guitarist. He stabbed us in the back a year and a half ago when he signed a solo record deal with Sony Music.” It sounded like Alex could also throw a few darts at a picture of Bobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not even that good. I can’t believe they would waste their time on that loser and his crap music.” Luke’s first dart landed on Bobby’s forehead. “Oh, Ok.” Mental note: Don’t mention how different everything sounds without a rhythm guitar. “What else do you guys do for fun?” Julie was trying to lighten the mood that engulfed the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jam out by the Pier, jam out in here, movies, and eat food.” Reggie was a fountain of information. She should try to get them to watch a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen that new movie? The one on Netflix?” Immediately, all three boys shouted out movies they wanted to watch. They headed into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke took her backpack for her and they walked into the house, hand in hand. They could hear the boys trying to make a bag of popcorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whispering into her ear Luke asked, “Which movie are we actually watching?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dirty Dancing, of course.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It had been almost a week of Julie and Luke. They spent every possible moment together. The pull between them like that of magnets. If Julie walked into a room, Luke would gravitate towards her without a conscious thought. Luke had spent some time at the Molina house over those few days. But this felt different. It was Sunday afternoon and Julie told him to come over and spend the day with her family. He was finally going to meet Carlos and maybe Tia Victoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos had always been at a baseball practice or doing homework, so he hadn’t had the chance to talk to him. As for Tia Victoria, Julie said she was on a Pilates retreat over the weekend and wasn’t sure when she was returning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was standing in the front of the door, hesitating to ring the bell. That was the polite thing, right? To ring the doorbell and not barge into the house unannounced like he usually did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray took pity on him and opened the door before he could ring the bell. “Are you coming in Luke? You’ve been standing out here for minutes.” Stepping aside to allow Luke to step inside, ray continued. “Julie and Carlos made some cookies and popcorn. We’re about to start a movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was no big deal. Luke headed to the kitchen to grab a cookie and see Jules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here!” Julie dropped the dishes in her hand on the counter and gave Luke a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them someone cleared their throat. “So, you’re the boyfriend huh?” he was shorter than Julie with dark curly hair. He had mischief written all over him. He instantly knew that this was Carlos and that he would be best friends with Reggie the moment they met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at Julies to make sure that that was ok and that that’s what they’re calling themselves. She nodded “I’m Luke. You must be Carlos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos gave him the side eye. But before he could say anything snarky or sarcastic Julie interrupted “Carlos, take the popcorn to the living room.” Accompanied by a don’t-ask-questions look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos left with the popcorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need any help cleaning up?” Luke asked as he picked up a dish towel and started drying dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“um-hm, yeah I’d love that.” They both stayed silent as they finished the dishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke followed Julie as they made their way over to the living room. “Carlos has decided on Ghostbusters.” Ray informed the couple as they put the plate of cookies down and got comfy on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The original or reboot?” Luke asked. He wanted to get a feel for what kind of a person Carlos was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The original first and then followed up with the reboot so I can analyze both in detail.” Luke liked Carlos a lot. The kid was cool. Reggie would definitely vibe with him. “I’m all about the details, man.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The popcorn bowl was empty, the cookies devoured. Having watched two movies back-to-back a round of pizza seemed like the next logical step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos took everyone’s order and relayed it to Ray, who called in the order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, the pizza will be here in 40-50 minutes. What should we do in the meantime?” He looked to Julie and Carlos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Board games!” They ran off yelling at each other that it was their respective turns to choose which game. They were trying to push each other out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my turn to choose Julie!” Carlos poked her in the ribs to get her out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment a brilliant idea came to her, she said “We should let Luke pick the board game. Y’know since it’s his first time over for Sunday dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way. I know what your plan is Julie. He’s your boyfriend, so obviously he’ll pick the game you want to play, and nobody wants to play Scrabble. It’s an old people game.” Pew pew. Carlos had her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not an old person game. And you never know, perhaps I was going to pick something else.” She gave her brother the stare down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his own in this match. “You always pick Scrabble so you can show off all the big words you know. We’re playing Ticket to Ride.” The staring contest intensified. Luke remembered the last staring contest Jules had, with Carrie, and how she won that one. Without breaking eye contact Carlos addressed Luke. “Ticket to Ride is better right, Luke. Way better than a dumb old person game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow Ray had disappeared in a moment when he hoped for back up. “Um, I like all board games. Do you guys have Sorry!?” That did the trick. They looked away from each other and looked at Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” They said in unison. No one in the Molina house liked the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos said as much. “I’d rather play Hungry, Hungry Hippos.” Julie gave him a smack to the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice Carlos.” Turning to face Luke she asked “Do you actually want to play Sorry! We have it somewhere but it’s sort of…” How to say she thought it was a boring game without sounding rude? “boring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke had to laugh. He put Don’t get into a staring contest on the mental list of things to remember about Jules. “No, the crazy sibling fight-that-wasn’t-a-fight was getting intense. How about Clue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much better.” Julie grabbed the game off the shelf and headed to the table to set up the game.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After a few rounds of Clue, the doorbell rang, and the pizza was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they all ate pizza, the back door creaked open and someone walked in. There was only one person who came in the house that way. Julie looked at her dad and they both had a little bit of panic on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Hello! I brought food for everyone! Oh, hello.” She paused as she was putting the glassware on the counter. She gave a look to Ray and then to Julie. “Who is this? A new friend, Julie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this is Luke, Luke this is my Tia Victoria. He’s uh a frie-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend, actually.” As he stood up, he smiled at Julie (the melt her insides and turn her into a puddle of goo smile) as he introduced himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend! Mija! You never told me. You must be a special one Luke. Our little Julie never dates. Ever. So studious and goal oriented. She always said ‘Why would I ever need a boyfriend if soulmates exist.’’’ Victoria’s eyes got big as she turned to look at Julie. “Oh, ok. Julie! Mija!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a boyfriend. Really, Tia.” Julie was trying her best to not make eye contact with anyone and also not look guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Julie even I know, and you haven’t told me yet. You’re not very good at subtlety .” How had she not told Carlos? Julie swore she told him a few days ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sat back down beside Julie, his arm over the back of her chair. He was enjoying this too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come have some pizza Victoria. And you can ask them some more questions.” Oh, great her dad was getting in on it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke leaned over close to her in her ear and whispered “It’s okay babe it’s not a big deal. It’s only natural to want to ask questions. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fine. I’m never gonna live this down. Ever.” She whispered back. Julies face was bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you meet? I want all the details.” Tia Victoria’s face was all lit up and excited. She loved a good love story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At school.” Julie’s answers were short. To the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn't faze Tia. “Well, tell me more, Mija! How did you know? What did it feel like? What happened after you met? I want to know the details.” She was getting excited, buzzing with energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, we met, we talked and then we said, ‘you’re you!’ and we went on our way with life. Ok. Can we go back to pizza and a movie now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crestfallen, Tia responded, “Oh, of course. I didn’t know you were in the middle of a movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are. All I want to do is sit on the couch next to my cute boyfriend, eat pizza and watch a movie. I don’t need to start talking about my future and getting married. I’m 18. Let’s chill out for a bit.” Julie took her plate of pizza and went to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t gonna start planning a wedding.” Ray caught Victoria’s gaze and gave her a are-you-sure-about-that look. “Ok, so maybe I have a few ideas for a venue, and flower arrangements, but you know I’m always prepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of heavy awkward silence. No one knew what to say to break it. His soulmate's aunt already had plans for his wedding and they had only met a week ago. It was a lot to process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Carlos “So Luke, are you into ghost hunting?” What? Ghost hunting? Little dude was 100% serious about the question too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say that I am. I’ve never had the urge to try it out.” So, Carlos the ghost hunter, ok. He could see that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tag along the next time.” The kid inhaled two slices of pizza like it was air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something wasn't sitting right, Julie was still in her room. “Yeah, that sounds cool. Uh, I don’t mean to be rude, but excuse me.” Luke stood up, with his plate in hand and went up to Julie’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked on the door and heard a muffled “Go away forever.” That made him chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That might be difficult considering we are soulmates.” He walked into her room enough to close the door, but he was still far away enough that he wasn’t in her personal space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie looked up at him and let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a horrible person. please let me wallow in my pity alone. I don’t want an audience for this.” Julie pulled the fluffy blanket over her head and curled up under it. Her plate of pizza sitting on her desk, forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked towards the bed and sat on the edge.“No, you’re not a horrible person.” His serious tone changed. “You finally said I’m cute.” Ugh, he gave her that smile again. Not fair. “I’m also not going to let you wallow. Why are you sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, because of that!” She waved her arms around in the direction of downstairs. “Why was I acting so bitchy to my aunt? Of course, she’s happy. She’s allowed to be happy. I remember when she found out I had my soulmark. She almost threw a party. That’s how happy she was. And I crushed her.” Julie was still under the blanket. Luke could hear the sniffles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re a horrible person for not wanting to answer her questions. Ok, you could have said it differently. She loves you and cares about you Jules. Your entire family does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes it so much worse. Being understanding and loving is worse than being mad at someone. It means you’ve messed up even more than you thought. It means they love you too much for them to be mad. And that hurts even more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like disappointment versus anger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly” Julie flipped the blanket down so Luke could see her face now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m definitely missing something in the picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s another reason why I don’t like talking about the whole soulmate thing with Tia.” Julie was sitting up against the headboard now. She was sad about the thought. “Tia Victoria found her soulmate when they were really young. They were 13 or 14. Like really young. My mom told me that they were best friends. They did everything together from studying for a test to talking about life to just hanging out. They were practically joined at the hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One summer, him and his family went out of town for a long weekend. Tia would always go with them. But she had her first part time summer job at the mall and had to work that weekend. On the way back, a drunk driver hit their car. Her soulmate died on the way to the hospital. His parents and sister survived the crash, but they were never the same after. His sister had a strained relationship with them after her brother died. Tia helped look after his parents as they got older. She always loved his parents as if they were her own. and to her they were. She was always a part of their life, but it was hard for her too. Seeing her sister move on with her life, the one she wouldn’t experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tia throws herself into everything she does. Before mom was ever sick, she was always here helping us with something. Taking Carlos to baseball, helping bake for a school bake sale. Anything she can, she does. Ever since mom died, I think it brought back memories of her soulmate. She tries to help even more. She already carried the grief of losing a loved one. And she wanted to carry that burden for us too, because she knows how heavy it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I dismissed her. She only wants to be a part of our lives and to love us.” Tears began to run down Julie’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shifted so he was closer to Julie and put his arm around her. She leaned into him as the tears continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She loves talking about soulmates. It makes her happy to remember the good, happy memories. And she loves party planning. It actually brings her joy in life. Whereas for me it’s one giant headache waiting to happen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had a moment of frustration. That happens to everybody. Your aunt still loves you, Jules. Tell her all the things you have inside. Talk to her, she’ll understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. But I’m gonna stay up here a little longer.” She snuggled in deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking the same thing.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so how are we feeling after this chapter? If anyone needs a virtual hug or wants to scream about their emotions come chat with me on <a href="https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or leave a comment below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Thankful for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanksgiving happens at the Molina house and some interesting conversations are had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So american thanksgiving happened and it was a part of the story timeline so here we go. :D Sorry for the long wait everyone! Life happens amiright? Let's get to it, shall we.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>A couple months had passed from Luke’s first Sunday at the Molina’s. Thanksgiving was quickly approaching, and Julie's task was inviting the guys to come over for Thanksgiving Dinner. Asking them was a formality. Anywhere there was food you could find those three boys.</p>
<p>Julie and Luke were sitting in the living room when Julie invited/informed him that they were coming over for Thanksgiving.</p>
<p>“What should we bring?” Luke asked Julie.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to bring anything.” She had this lovey-dovey look in her eyes. It looked like she was about to say, ‘<em> Just bring yourselves, that’s enough for me </em>.’ but Ray interrupted before she could say that.</p>
<p>“You guys could bring the pie!” Ray suggested. If he was going to feed three young men on top of the regular troop, they were definitely bringing the pie. “And while we’re on the topic, is anyone allergic to anything, Luke?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Alex is allergic to nuts. Like every single one of them. Peanuts, almonds, pecans, cashews, uh yeah. Like he could die from it. He carries an Epi-Pen with him.” Luke informed Ray.</p>
<p>Ray nodded his head as he wrote down the information “I’ll be sure to tell Victoria. Wouldn’t want her bringing anything with nuts in it.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked away as he spoke to Julie’s aunt. </p>
<p>Luke turned back to Julie. “What’s your favourite pie?” he was playing with the bracelets on her wrist. “Is it pumpkin?”</p>
<p>“No, but that’s a good guess. My favourite pie isn’t a traditional thanksgiving pie. I love coconut cream pie and chocolate cream pie.” She blushed, for some unknown reason.</p>
<p>“Those are some solid choices. What about the rest of your family?” He looked at her with those gorgeous green eyes and for a moment Julie forgot how to speak, and what he was asking. “Julie? Jules? You ok there.” </p>
<p>“Oh my god, yeah I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be fine? Totally ok. Normal even!” What was she saying? What was the question? His pretty eyes were so distracting.</p>
<p>“Right. Um so pie? What kind does your family like?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, right. Uh, um. Apple, and pumpkin are the standard around here.” Julie regained her composure. Hesitantly she asked, “What about your family?”</p>
<p>“Oh, pumpkin pie or pecan pie.” He wasn’t looking at her anymore. He was looking down at the couch playing with the tassel of a throw blanket. “I don’t really spend the holidays with them. It usually doesn’t end well for any of us.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we could invite them for Thanksgiving dinner.” Luke was already shaking his head no. “I want to meet them Luke. To understand you better. They are your parents. They brought you into this world. I want to know them and tell them that they have a passionate, thoughtful, and caring son.”</p>
<p>He blushed at her compliments. She was so genuine and sincere. “I don’t know. Not yet.” He was still looking down at the couch.</p>
<p>“You’ve been saying that for months Luke. You can’t avoid this forever.”</p>
<p>“I’m not avoiding it.” He looked up at her. Frustration flashing across his face.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are.” Her voice rose slightly.</p>
<p>“You don’t understand Jules. I don’t know how to explain it.” His voice rose to match hers. He stood up puffing out an angry sigh. </p>
<p>“I am trying to understand, but I’m missing a crucial piece of the puzzle. It’s not something to explain but to see.” Luke was pacing and Julie reached her hand out to grab his hand to stop him. “Please?” </p>
<p>“I’ll think about it. I’ve got to get to practice. You’re still coming to the gig on the long weekend, right? Saturday after Thanksgiving.” He looked unsure and wary.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t miss it for anything.” Julie squeezed his hand, stood up. </p>
<p>He reached out and hugged her to him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He kissed the top of her head and left for practice.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time they argued about Julie meeting the Patterson’s and it probably wouldn’t be the last.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>L&lt;3</strong>: I’m sorry</p>
<p><strong>J&lt;3</strong>: I’m sorry too</p>
<p><strong>L&lt;3</strong>: no you’re completely right. I have no idea how to talk to them face to face. And it scares me. How do I tell them about something so life changing as you? The only other thing that has changed my life as much as you is music. And telling them about that, well...</p>
<p><strong>J&lt;3</strong>: That’s the difference tho. You have me. It’s not just you telling them.  It’s us together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Incoming call from L&lt;3 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi”</p>
<p>
  <em> “I really need to say this to you, and it would be better in person but I can’t wait long enough to drive to you right now.” </em>
</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? Is everything ok?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “More than ok. Everything is great Jules, because of you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much. I had to tell you that and calling was better than texting. I’m sorry I was being a stupid asshole earlier. I was dumb. I don’t know how to do any of this. And it all scares me.”  </em>
</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be scared babe.”</p>
<p>
  <em> “I know that now. And I love you for that. That is one of the many things I love about you.” </em>
</p>
<p>“It’s getting late, you need to sleep. You have a test at 8AM tomorrow.”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Ok I’ll go to bed. I love you.” </em>
</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>Julie may have stayed up much longer replaying that conversation in her head. He loves her. And she loves him. </p>
<p>Julie had sweet dreams all night long.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The turkey was in the oven, the potatoes were being mashed, the carrots roasted, and Tia Victoria was giving out directions to everyone, so they had a task. The boys of Sunset Curve showed up right on time to help set the table. Alex and Reggie got to it while Luke headed to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“We come bearing gifts!” Luke walked into the chaos of the kitchen and was told to put the pies somewhere else. </p>
<p>Julie saved him and directed him to the basement. “We can leave them down here on the freezer. That’s a lot of pie.” Julie looked at the stack of boxes.</p>
<p>“We figured five pies was enough for everyone.”</p>
<p>“There are six Luke, not five.” Jules looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. <em> He can do math, right? </em></p>
<p>“Oh, before I forget. This” He took the top one of the pile “is just for you. You don’t even have to share it.” He handed her the box that had ‘Julie’ written on it in black sharpie.</p>
<p>She opened it to see a chocolate cream pie. “Oh my god! This is for me! Thank you” putting the box down gently, she gave him the tightest hug ever. Who knew that chocolate pie could elicit such a reaction. </p>
<p>“Anything for the girl I love.”</p>
<p>Julie was a goner. Right as she kissed him Carlos appeared out of nowhere “Eww, get a room. Dinner’s ready. And try to keep it together long enough that we can eat dinner.”</p>
<p>All Carlos could hear was laughing as they walked up the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Victoria loved having a big family. Big families meant that there was always someone to talk to, to catch up with. Big families meant there are more people to love.</p>
<p>The second thing she loved was feeding people. Big families were good for that too. </p>
<p>Last year, Victoria didn’t know how to scale down Thanksgiving. She was determined to have a happy Thanksgiving weekend. They hadn’t invited any friends or extended family that year and they ended up with leftovers for over a week. </p>
<p>But this year was different, Julie’s boyfriend (Soulmate™) was coming along with two of his friends. Young strong men had hearty appetites. More people to feed. Victoria was in her zone. She had everyone help bring food to the table and they tucked in.</p>
<p>As everyone settled into a seat, Ray cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Should we go around and say one thing we’re thankful for this year?” Everyone nodding in agreement. “Carlos take it away!”</p>
<p>“Ok. I’m thankful for video games and my Nintendo Switch Lite.” Carlos’ response got a few laughs.</p>
<p>Alex was next. “I’m thankful for new friends and acquaintances.” </p>
<p>“Oh that is too sweet. How do I follow that? Well of course I am thankful for my family. You all give me so much to look forward to and I am thankful everyday that I can be here with you. And for all the new people who have joined our lives.”</p>
<p>“I am thankful for my children and the endless joy they bring with them everywhere they go.” Ray really knew how to get everyone right in the feels.</p>
<p>Reggie was up next. He had only met Ray and already loved the man and started asking him for advice about different things in his life. “I am thankful for today. And meeting Ray and Carlos and Tia V. You guys are great. I’m part of your family now. There’s no getting rid of me.” Ray clapped the young man on the back as they laughed together.</p>
<p>Luke was a little nervous to say what he was thankful for. Go for it dude. “I’m thankful for Julie and all the change you have brought into my life.” A round of Aw’s came from everyone except Carlos, who was making a pukey face.</p>
<p>Julie was blushing. “Ok, um. I’m thankful for not being able to read my schedule properly on the first day of classes.” As everyone laughed, she leaned close to Luke and whispered, “And sleeveless shirts.”</p>
<p>It was his turn to blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone helped to clear up after dinner and pack away the leftovers. The leftovers consisted of the green beans and part of the turkey, everything else was gone. Victoria was happier than she could remember. This was right. Her niece, nephew, and brother-in-law had regained some of the vibrancy they had lost when Rose died. </p>
<p>Things were changing for the better and Victoria couldn’t have been happier for it.</p>
<p>Luke brought the pies back upstairs and Carlos helped him serve it up to everyone. Except Julie who ate her personal chocolate cream pie right out of the pie pan. And no, she did not share with anyone. Ok Tia got a bite, but that’s it. </p>
<p>The chatting and laughter carried on through the night as a cheery holiday movie played in the background.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie was at Luke’s place, studying for midterms. Sitting in the living room on one of the couches while the weather channel played in the background. She read through notes for her history class while Alex sat across from her trying to write an essay on Keynesian economics. </p>
<p>“Hey Alex, Study break?” She looked up from her notes, glasses sliding low on her nose. Her hair started as a bun, but it was a coming undone.</p>
<p>“Please. I don’t know what words mean anymore and I’m 1000% sure that my brain is turning into goo.”</p>
<p>“Ok 10 minutes of not talking about school.” Julie set an alarm. Alex was the one band member she could study with. Reggie loved to talk about everything, and dig deep into an idea and explore it for hours. Studying with Luke never got very far. It always started with Julie trying her best to ignore him. Then he would say something like 'You ever think about working at a library? That would be hot Jules.' And then she would throw a pillow at his head, he’d dodge it and then kiss her on the cheek as an apology. And well, it was downhill from there.</p>
<p>But Alex, she could study with. Both enjoying the silent company of the other. Having someone around made it harder to spend the day procrastinating. </p>
<p>“Ok, I have a question for you. About Luke.” </p>
<p>“Why don’t you ask him?” Alex was wary of the direction of this conversation.</p>
<p>“Um—well, that’s a great question, Alex. Thank you, for that great question. Very thought provoking—” </p>
<p>“Get on with it Julie. We only have eight and a half minutes.”</p>
<p>“When was the last time Luke saw his parents. Like face to face in the same room?”</p>
<p>Oof. She did not pull punches.</p>
<p>“Have you two talked about this subject? I’m not gonna interfere in this stuff.” Alex did not like getting involved in the personal things of his friend’s relationships.</p>
<p>“Yes, we have. I know about his parents. But what he won’t tell me is when the last time he saw them was.”</p>
<p>Alex didn’t feel great about this, but he also realized what Julie was actually saying. She had yet to meet them. “Like six months ago, maybe? I was around his mom’s birthday. He visits like twice a year. Luke tries to call his mom every month, it's always strained conversations. Even though it’s been years since he ran away Emily has a hard time with the fact that Luke is an adult. I think she’s scared that he’ll leave her again.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Julie looked at the carpet. A plan was forming in her head</p>
<p>“Yeah, I figured Luke wouldn’t think to share that.”</p>
<p>“Do you have their address?” She gave Alex an award-winning smile.</p>
<p>“Nope, that’s my quota for the day. You are not getting anything else out of me.” Alex felt tired in a completely different way. </p>
<p>“Fine. We should eat.”</p>
<p>“That is a great idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night Julie texted Reggie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Julie</b>: Do you have the patterson’s address??</p>
<p><b>Reg</b>: Like mr and mrs P? </p>
<p><b>Julie</b>: Yeah do you have it??</p>
<p><b>Reg</b>: Yeah of course. Do you need it?</p>
<p><b>Julie</b>: yes</p>
<p>
  <em> Attachment sent from Reg </em>
</p>
<p><b>Julie</b>: ty!! Have I ever told you you’re like my big brother</p>
<p><b>Reg</b>: *Blushing* oh stop! You’re too much :D </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Friday afternoon was a day spent in the studio with the boys as they practiced for the show the next day. Julie was sitting on the couch with a notebook writing down ideas for an assignment she had coming up. It was for her composition class and was proving to be difficult for her. </p>
<p>She could do this. She didn't need anyones help. And definitely not Luke's help. People already knew her as Luke Patterson’s Girlfriend. And everyone knew that she was in the Music composition program. Everyone assumed she had come here because of Luke and it made going to classes difficult. The whispers behind her back, the not-so-subtle glances directed towards her. It was wearing her down. As much as Luke wanted to help her, that would only make things worse. It added to the pressure Julie already felt about composing.</p>
<p>Julie tossed the notebook onto the couch and let out a frustrated rumbling growl. A very loud growl that disrupted the band's rehearsal. </p>
<p>Luke looked up immediately “What’s wrong Jules?” </p>
<p>“It’s nothing. Sorry about that, you guys can ignore me and keep practicing.”</p>
<p>The three guys didn’t believe that for a second. Luke walked over to her and pulled her into his lap. “We’re taking ten.” He pulled her ponytail out and massaged the spot on her head where stress headaches always appeared.</p>
<p>Julie leaned her head on his shoulder. “It’s just stuff for comp class. I know Fraser wants me to perform something for the class but I can’t. Writing it is fine. You write a poem, you make a melody for the words and bam a song. I can’t sing it in front of people. My classmates think it has something to do with you because they don’t know about my mom.” While talking she wrapped her arms around Luke’s torso in a tight hug. Reggie and Alex had gone in the house to give them a minute.</p>
<p>“We could perform it for you.”</p>
<p>“No. That’s exactly what everyone would expect. I don’t need that.” </p>
<p>“Can I see what you have down?” He asked, reaching for the notebook.</p>
<p>“Yeah, totally.”</p>
<p>Luke flipped open the book to a page that had some writing on it and started reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> And something's feeling different in the hallways </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Something's looking, looking like it's changed </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I've been moving to the rhythm for the whole day </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A million lyrics running through my brain</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Everybody here we go </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> This thing is unstoppable </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Haven't felt this in a minute, it's incredible </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jules, babe this is amazing. You have nothing to worry about. You’ll blow them away.”</p>
<p>“How do you know that? You haven’t even heard me sing.”</p>
<p>He whispered into her ear. “Can you show me? There is a keyboard right there calling your name begging you to play. I’ll be right beside you.”</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked to the keyboard. <em> In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. Good, again. </em></p>
<p>She sat on the bench, turning on the keyboard, eyes shut tight and taking a deep breath she started playing.</p>
<p>The music flowed out of her. Even if she wanted to stop there was no way to do so. Then she started singing and Luke’s jaw was on the floor. The power in her voice was insane. He couldn’t believe it. His love for her grew tenfold.</p>
<p>She continued to sing. It was cathartic for her soul. Months of pain, grief, heartache poured out of her. It was healing a wound that was so deep inside it had become a normal part of her.</p>
<p>The silence seeped in around them. Tears ran down Julie’s face.</p>
<p>Finally, Luke snapped out of his shock. He turned to face Julie, wiping away the tears on her cheek.</p>
<p>“You are amazing Julie. You will crush any doubt anyone has about you because you are full of talent and beauty and love.”</p>
<p>“Really, you think so?”</p>
<p>“Without a doubt you are the most amazing singer I have ever heard.” With that, he gave her a forehead kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love each and every one of you who reads my story. You guys are wonderful. </p>
<p>Do you have a favourite type of pie? Tell me what it is in the comments below!</p>
<p>Come chat with me on Tumblr, I'm <a href="https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/">Echocharm17618</a>. If you have any request you can send them my way on tumblr. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Mothers Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julie goes to her first sunset curve gig.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's been a hot minute since the last update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! There is some swearing in this chapter(Not a lot but I thought I'd give y'all a heads up). This ones a long one i hope you have snacks :D</p>
<p>shout out to my bestie <a href="KJSUGAN">KJSUGAN </a> for editing and reviewing this. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were in the greenroom before the gig waiting for soundcheck and Alex was not his usual self. There were the regular pre show nerves, but after years of playing he had a way to get through it. It involved manifesting a good show into existence, drumming beats on his knees to expel extra energy, and talking about things that were completely unrelated to the gig. </p>
<p>Alex was trying his best to do that. The drumming, the manifesting, the talking. It wasn’t helping. Luke and Reggie exchanged worried glances. Even Julie, who had only been to their practices so far, knew something was up. For the time being, they let him be, knowing that if they pestered him the anxiety would only get worse.</p>
<p>Julie sat next to Alex and took his hand. She squeezed it in a steady slow beat to help calm him. Luke and Reggie stood in front of them to block any curious backstage crew from looking. </p>
<p>Slowly, Alex’s breathing returned to a more regular rhythm. “Is something on your mind Alex?” Julie asked, still holding his hand.</p>
<p>“Willie said he was coming to the gig tonight. We haven’t seen each other for a while. You know with classes and work schedules. We haven't seen each other much. And it’s been even longer since he’s come to a gig and it hit me all at once.”</p>
<p>“That is ok. Are you worried that he won’t have a good time?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m worried about after. And I’ll probably talk too much or not at all. Or I don’t know. There’s just a lot.” This time Alex squeezed Julie's hand.</p>
<p>Luke turned around. “Dude, Willie loves you. You guys are perfect together. And you’re overlooking two major facts. He’s your boyfriend and your soulmate.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but—”</p>
<p>“No buts about it dude.”</p>
<p>“Sunset Curve this is your five-minute call for sound check”</p>
<p>“C’mon guys! Let’s blow ‘em away at soundcheck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As the guys were on stage running through their setlist a young man with long dark hair and friendly smile approached her. </p>
<p>“Hi! You must be Julie.” He held out his hand for her to shake it. “I’m Willie.”</p>
<p>She took his hand and shook it. “You’re Willie! Oh my gosh. Alex is going to be so happy when he sees you” Screw the handshake, she pulled him into a hug.</p>
<p>As they pulled away from the hug, they heard footsteps approaching. The boys were coming off stage and the moment Alex saw Willie his face lit up and he rushed over and almost knocked over the skater in his haste. </p>
<p>“Hey hot stuff. You sounded great up there.” Alex blushed. What was he worried about earlier? He couldn’t even remember.</p>
<p>“Have you met Julie? A literal angel. The best of us all.” Alex was truly grateful to have Julie in his life.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, Alex.” Now Julie was blushing at the compliment. Luke’s arm rested around her waist and he pulled her closer to whisper in her ear.</p>
<p>“He’s totally right. An angel walks among us.”</p>
<p>“Wait until Julie makes you chocolate chip cookies.” One thing Julie learned about Reggie was that he was willing to eat anything she baked. And during midterms when Julie began stress baking, Reggie was there to help her out and eat everything. </p>
<p>“So, Julie, have you been to a gig before or is this your first time?” Willie was such a natural at talking to people. That was one of the many things Alex loved about him.</p>
<p>“First time. The other times they were playing I had tests and assignments to do. I usually hangout during practices.”</p>
<p>“Ok, that’s cool. When you say “first time” you mean first time since you’ve met Luke, right.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god. Did you tell everyone Luke?” Her cheeks were turning red.</p>
<p>“I did not tell anyone. Ok, I told Reggie and Alex. That’s it.” That got him a little glare.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, ok great. To answer you Willie, this is my first concert. Ever in the history of my life. Let's move on, please.”</p>
<p>“What really? We’re gonna have to do this one right. Stick with me tonight J, and you’ll have the best time ever.” That was actually a relief, Julie had no idea what to do during the set when the boys were playing.</p>
<p>“Awesome.” Luke gave her a middle squeeze and she was able to relax a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two should go find a spot. We’re going on soon.” Luke had to whisper-shout into Julie’s ear for her to hear him. She nodded.</p>
<p>Willie came over, grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bar. He ordered a soda for both of them.</p>
<p>“I see a spot, c’mon!” He pulled her to a table along the side. “You excited?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! This is so cool. I can’t even imagine what it’s like for them.”</p>
<p>At that moment the emcee’s voice came on over the speakers. “Put your hands together for LA’s very own SUNSET CUUUUUUURVE!”</p>
<p>The crowd erupted into cheers and screams. </p>
<p>They went right into Now or Never and the audience went wild singing along. It was amazing. Luke really knew how to interact with the audience.</p>
<p>Willie and Julie had both finished their soda and feeling the music in their bones, Willie pulled Julie to the floor, so they were closer to the stage. Luke saw her immediately and his entire body changed. The intensity went up to eleven. </p>
<p>They went right into the next song. It was one of Julie’s favourites, Long Weekend. She gave a scream and he winked at her. She moved closer to the stage and as he sang, he looked right at her and the butterflies in her stomach exploded. </p>
<p>After the second song they took a moment to introduce themselves. “How we doin’ tonight LA!” A loud cheer answered back.</p>
<p>“We’ve got a few more songs for you fine folks, but before we get to those, I’m gonna introduce the guys. Over on the drums we’ve got Alex!” Willie screamed as loud as he could. Clapping and jumping up and down for his boyfriend. “Over on my right, we have Reggie rocking out on the bass!” Another cheer went through the room. “My name is Luke! And we are Sunset Curve!”</p>
<p>“I LOVE YOU LUKE! MARRY ME!” A girl from the far side of the room shouted at him. He looked down at Julie, his cheeks red. Julie could only laugh. </p>
<p>“We love all the love you guys send us. This one’s called Get Lost." Was that a message for the girl on the far side of the room, or was it a coincidence? It didn’t matter</p>
<p>Julie lost herself in the music for the rest of the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finished the set Willie and Julie went backstage to join them. On their way over Julie heard snippets of a conversation. A conversation about her.</p>
<p>“Look that’s the girl he was staring at all night. She probably thinks she has a chance.” The blond girl who had offered marriage earlier in the evening had some very specific thought about her.</p>
<p>“No way. She is not getting any of him tonight, you are girl. She’s a nobody who was lucky enough to stand close to the stage.” Blond girl's friend replied.</p>
<p>Willie grabbed her hand and they walked along a bit faster, but those two girls had the same destination in mind.</p>
<p>“She’s trying to go backstage. Oh my god. Luke would never give her the time of day.”</p>
<p>Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Breath in through the nose out through the mouth. As Julie and Willie reached the backstage door Luke, Reggie and Alex were walking out.</p>
<p>Alex came up to Willie and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Luke noticed Julie's face, and her heavy breathing. She was trying to calm down. But from what? He started walking towards her when the other girls made their presence known. They pushed past Julie and were leaning on Luke. </p>
<p>“Hi Luke! That was a great show. It was the best ever. I don’t know how you do it all the time.” Blond girl was playing with her hair and biting her lip as if it made her more attractive. Newsflash: It didn’t.</p>
<p>Blond girl’s friend was trying to help her friend out. “So, are you busy right now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I am. I have plans. Bye.” Luke tried to escape from their clutches. Reggie had to step in to help Luke out and managed to get the best friend off of him.</p>
<p>Luke could finally say hi to Julie. “Hey, did you like the show?” He took her hand.</p>
<p>Reggie started chatting up the girls, getting their names and numbers lightening fast. He was taking a selfie with the two girls too.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, her, really? You're busy with her.” Blond girl didn’t know when to quit. “She nobody, Luke. Set your sight a little higher.”</p>
<p>Anger flashed across Luke’s face. “Who the fuck are you? Don’t talk about my girlfriend ever.” He was still holding her hand. Julie was squeezing it hard. He understood now why she was trying to calm herself. People noticed him only looking at one person all night. </p>
<p>“Girlfriend, please. Luke Patterson is single AF. Every fan page and blog out there knows that.”</p>
<p>“I have no idea who you are but you don’t know shit about me or my life. Get the fuck out of my face.”</p>
<p>That’s when Reggie’s smooth-talking ways became his best character trait. “You won’t be coming to a Sunset Curve concert ever again.” Reggie held up his phone. His phone that had their picture, names and numbers.  “You are banned from our gigs.”</p>
<p>“Don’t come crawling to us when you need a little extra in your life.” Blond girl really shouldn’t have said that.</p>
<p>Luke let out a growl and Willie and Alex lunged forward to hold him back before he did something like punch them.</p>
<p>One of the backstage guys had gone to get a bouncer when the argument started and came in time to kick the girls out.</p>
<p>After the girls were escorted off the premises, Reggie gave their names to the bouncer(there was no way in hell that they were ever coming back). Luke was vibrating. But it wasn’t his usual after a gig buzz. He was angry and mad. They went backstage into the green room for some privacy. He held Julie for at least five minutes. She was crying and shaking. </p>
<p>“Those girls don't know anything. They think they do because they're fans. Thats all they are, fans. To be honest if they aren't fans of Sunset Curve anymore I would be more than happy with that. You are the most perfect human in the world, Julie. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too. But I need to cry a little bit more.”</p>
<p>“Ok.” Luke rubbed her back in soothing circles.</p>
<p>Alex and Willie came in to see how they were doing. Alex and Luke were discussing whether he and Julie should go home. Luke didn’t like leaving the guys to pack up without him.</p>
<p>“You guys it’s fine, the three of us can pack up the drums.” Alex was adamant. “’I’ve already called and Uber for you, so you have no choice.”</p>
<p>“It’s a good idea Luke come on. Let’s go.” Julie gripped his hand and they left through the back door. And got into the waiting car.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got to Luke’s Julie went upstairs to his room and grabbed a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt and changed into them. It made her feel better. She sat on the bed under the covers and curled up into a ball. </p>
<p>Luke changed into his pjs as well. And joined her sitting on the bed. He held her and she continued to cry. </p>
<p>Julie wasn’t stupid. She knew a large part of Sunset Curve’s fanbase was female. And she had learned that a lot of them like to look at Luke. She totally got it. She liked looking at him too.</p>
<p>She never thought that someone would say she had no chance. That he would never be interested in her, and say that she wasn't enough for him. Say she wasn’t good enough because she wasn't tall and blond. </p>
<p>It hurt a lot. Those two girls managed to tap into her insecurities and fears. She hated that two strangers had this much power over her.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it, Jules?” Luke was right about an angel walking among them. But it wasn’t her. It was Luke. He took no crap from anyone. She loved that he stepped up to protect her(Yes, it’s very damsel in distress but he wasn’t going to let two randos insult her.)</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Ok, do you need anything?” He was rubbing her back again.</p>
<p>“No”</p>
<p>“Your dad knows you’re here right. He and Flynn aren't gonna send out the swat team to find you, are they?”</p>
<p>She gave him a small laugh. “Yeah, he knows I’m here.”</p>
<p>“That’s good. I love you Julie.” He gave her a kiss on the temple and kept rubbing her back.</p>
<p>Eventually, she got tired and fell asleep on him. Luke pulled up the covers and made sure she was comfy before he snuggled in next to her and fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Sunday morning. Julie did not feel like seeing people. The last thing she wanted was to go to her dad’s for dinner. She was tired, exhausted, and sad. </p>
<p>Luke’s arm was slung over her waist. A reassuring weight on her.</p>
<p>Who cares what some blond bitch thinks. </p>
<p>Luke pulled her closer to his chest. “Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?” He gave the back of her head a kiss.</p>
<p>“Not that great. I woke up a few times. I feel groggy and my eyes hurt.” She flipped over to her other side so she was facing Luke.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about last night?” His hand was running up and down her arm.</p>
<p>“What’s there to talk about? Some random woman wanted to have sex with you and said I wasn’t good enough for you and is convinced that you’re single. As if you were making up being in a relationship so you wouldn’t have to sleep with her. What else is there to say?” She looked him in the eyes. Tears welling up in her eyes.</p>
<p>“You are smart, kind, and beautiful. You care about all the people in your life and are always thinking of small things to help them in hard times. You are perfect Julie. There isn’t one thing I would want to change about you.” Luke kissed her on the forehead. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Julie snuggled into his chest. She could stay there forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, there’s nothing you want to do today?” Luke asked for the tenth time that morning.</p>
<p>“Nope, I just want to stay here with you.” Julie was still in bed, trying to sleep.</p>
<p>“What about your dad’s?”</p>
<p>“Nope. That’s the last place I want to go. He’ll know that I’m upset, and I don’t want to talk about this with him, right now.” There was one thing she wanted to do, and they had no other plans. “Actually, there is something I want to do. Get dressed, we’re going out.” She threw off the blankets and dashed around the room to get ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m driving. You can’t know where we’re going. It’s a surprise.” Julie was adamant. Holding the keys out of his reach.</p>
<p>“Fine, you can drive.” Luke loved driving. “But I get to pick the music.”</p>
<p>“Deal.” And they drove off.</p>
<p>After fiddling around with the radio Luke settled on the classic rock station. </p>
<p>“Not even a hint?” Was he dying with anticipation? Yes. It had been at least ten minutes of driving. Luke desperately wanted to know where they were going.</p>
<p>“You’ll figure it out soon enough.” She looked at him and smiled.</p>
<p>More time passed, they sang along to song after song. Luke was looking out the passenger's side window.</p>
<p>The area was familiar to Luke. Very familiar. He knew where they were headed. Nerves bubbled up inside him.</p>
<p>“Jules?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“How did you know where to go?”</p>
<p>“Reggie gave me the address.”</p>
<p>“Ok. Um. Why?”</p>
<p>“I said he was like my brother and he could come over at any time. He loves hanging out with my dad.”</p>
<p>“No, I mean, why are we here?” Luke was nervous.</p>
<p>“Because family is important. And they love you. And I want to meet them.” Julie parked on the side of the road a few houses away from the Patterson’s.</p>
<p>“Ok, let’s do this.” It sounded like he was hyping himself up.</p>
<p>They stepped out of the car and walked down the sidewalk. Julie took his hand as they walked up the driveway.</p>
<p>“Ready?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He rang the doorbell.</p>
<p>The door opened, and she was there in front of him. “Luke! Sweetheart, I didn’t know you were coming by today.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, hi mom. Can we come in?” Luke’s hand was rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Of course, you and your friend can come in, what a silly question. I’m Emily.” She held out a hand to Julie.</p>
<p>“I’m Julie. It’s nice to meet you.” Was she supposed to say more? Where is the handbook for this stuff?</p>
<p>“Are you a friend of Luke’s from school?” Emily was looking at Luke. Luke was having a minor breakdown in his head. </p>
<p>“This is my girlfriend, Julie.” At least his brain sort of worked.</p>
<p>“Oh! It’s nice to meet you.” She pulled Julie in for a hug. Julie loved it. A mother’s hug and love. “I just made some tea. Would you like some? It’s Rosehip Hibiscus.”</p>
<p>“That sounds perfect. I would love some.” Julie followed her into the house. Luke trailing behind.</p>
<p>“How did you meet? Are you studying at college with Luke?” Was that his mom’s way of checking that Julie did things the ‘right way’? That she was a hard working <em> student </em>.</p>
<p>“Yeah, We met at school. I walked into the wrong class and sat down next to Luke and um, yeah. That was kind of it, really.” Julie looked at Luke like <em> you can contribute too </em>.</p>
<p>“How sweet.” Emily poured tea into two cups.</p>
<p>“Yeah, um, I’m in the first year of the music program.” Julie was nervous, feeling like she was in the hot seat.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re a musician as well. What do you play?” Emily set a cup of tea down in front of Julie. <em> Does she not like Julie?  </em></p>
<p>“Piano, a little.” She pulled the tea closer wrapping her hands around it.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Jules. You crush it on the keys. And she has the most <em> amazing </em> voice. And you are totally going to crush that performance for Fraser’s class.”</p>
<p>“How do you know that? I haven’t sung in front of a group of people for a while.” </p>
<p>“Because I know you, and you’re a wrecking ball of talent.” He took her hand. “You can crush anything you put your mind to.” Luke completely forgot his mom was even there.</p>
<p>“You two are so sweet. Do you want to stay for lunch? Your dad should be back soon. He had to run down to the hardware store for a few things.” Emily looked hopeful.</p>
<p>“Yes, we would love that.” Julie answered.</p>
<p>“Fantastic. Are you allergic to anything Julie, dear?” Emily started pulling some things out of the fridge.</p>
<p>“No allergies.” Julie stood up and walked towards the sink. “Can I help with anything?” </p>
<p>“Yes, of course. The chopping board is over there. You can get started on a salad.”</p>
<p>Out of nowhere he got an idea for a song. He had to get it out of his head. <em> It’ll give mom a chance to know Julie. She’s more than just music. </em> “Hey mom? Is my acoustic upstairs?” Luke was still at the table, hands getting fidgety.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Honey. It’s in your bedroom.” His mom was filling up a pot with water.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back.” And just like that, Luke was gone. Julie knew what he was doing. </p>
<p>“That boy always needs to have a guitar in his hands.” Emily placed the pot on the stove and turned the element on.</p>
<p>Julie laughed. “Yeah, I can’t imagine him without one. I was finally able to go to a show last night and it was so amazing. Like their practices are one thing but at a gig…”Julie trailed off, she could feel her face blushing.</p>
<p>“Those boys are very talented. Was it your first show last night?” Emily was very kind and loving. Why was Luke nervous earlier?</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was.” The hesitation in Julie’s voice did not go unnoticed.</p>
<p>“Don’t let other girls get in your head. As much as he loves the attention on stage, he wishes it would just stay there, on the stage. He’s never been one to get caught up with girls that are only interested in one thing. You two have something very special and he adores you. I’ve never seen him like this.” Emily smiled at Julie. </p>
<p>“Really? I would have thought that girls followed him everywhere.” Julie had finished making the salad and was leaning against the countertop.</p>
<p>“They did, they still do, from what I understand. But Luke has always been very absorbed in his music and his friends.” Julie could understand that. The water was boiling. Emily added the pasta to it. As she stirred, she asked “So, what’s the other part of how you met? I know there’s more.”</p>
<p>“Well I did walk into the wrong class. It was my first day on campus after orientation. I was buzzing all morning from nerves. And I sat in one of the only open chairs, and he said the words. And I said his words. It was really crazy and intense and incredible.”</p>
<p>A knowing smile came across Emily’s face. “There it is. You’re soulmates.”</p>
<p>Julie looked down at the floor. She had a huge smile on her face. “We are.”</p>
<p>At that moment the back door opened, and an older man walked in. “Hi Hun, I picked up all the parts to fix the lawn mower.” He looked up and saw Julie. “Hello, I’m Mitch.” He held out a hand to Julie.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Patterson, I’m Julie.” Where was Luke? Probably lost in the music.</p>
<p>Emily was at the sink washing her hands. “This is Luke’s girlfriend. They stopped by for a visit.” Emily filled in for Mitch.</p>
<p>“Luke’s here? That’s great. And please call me Mitch.”</p>
<p>Luke came into the kitchen with a pencil behind his ear, guitar slung over his shoulder and a piece of paper in his hand. “Jules, I have the best song for you. It will show off your killer range. It needs some more work but you’re perfect for it.” He had that smile on his face. The one that woke up the butterflies in her stomach.</p>
<p>“Did you just write this?” Julie took the paper from him and started to read through it.</p>
<p>“Sort of. I found a few lyrics in an old notebook and it sparked something.”</p>
<p>Luke noticed the audience around him. “Dad, hi. How are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m good, son. Just getting to meet this lovely young lady.” Mitch smiled.</p>
<p>Julie tapped Luke’s shoulder. “I think you should move this lyric to the next verse and in the chorus repeat this line. And then—”</p>
<p>“Go up high and the end.” They were officially finishing each other's' sentences.</p>
<p>“Yeah exactly. Any chance you have a piano or a keyboard?”</p>
<p>Luke’s face lit up. He would do anything to hear Julie sing again. “Yeah I think it’s in the….” He looked at his parents, not sure if they still had the keyboard.</p>
<p>“It’s in the office.” Emily answered. <em> They still have the keyboard? Huh. </em></p>
<p>He took Julie’s hand and pulled her to the office. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Emily and Mitch could hear the two singing. And rewriting parts of the song. Adding and removing different lyrics. Hearing Julie play different chord progressions and Luke adding strumming patterns. </p>
<p>Lunch was ready and Mitch called them to come and eat.</p>
<p>While they were playing, Julie completely forgot anyone else was around. It was her and Luke working on a song together. Julie hadn’t written a song with another person since her mom. She forgot how much came out of the collaboration and back-and-forth of ideas. It was freeing.</p>
<p>Working on a song with Jules was even better than he thought it would be. She was music. It was part of every fibre of her being. And it fueled him.</p>
<p>“You should sing that with us at a gig sometime, Jules.” He led her back down the hallway to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“What? No, not on a stage.” Luke’s suggestion was completely crazy.</p>
<p>“Jules, it would be amazing.” The puppy look was in full force. </p>
<p>“What’s that honey?” Emily was putting the salad on the table.</p>
<p>Julie sat down. “I don’t perform Luke.” </p>
<p>“You two sounded great! You should perform it some time.” Mitch was very supportive. <em> Dad wants her to perform the song. With the band. Am I in a parallel universe? </em></p>
<p>How was Julie supposed to drop the dead mom thing? “I stopped performing a few years ago. It’s sort of complicated.”</p>
<p>“I see. Well, we look forward to hearing you play sometime.” Luke thought he was dreaming. His parents wanted to see his girlfriend perform. Woah.</p>
<p>The warm glowy feeling returned to Julie. She felt it in her bones.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have all our numbers, right sweetie.” </p>
<p>“Yes, I do.” Emily pulled her in for another hug.</p>
<p>“Come and visit anytime, Julie” Mitch gave her a hug and then gave one to Luke as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The day came to an end hanging out in the studio with the guys and Flynn, and Carrie and Willie. Carrie was showing Alex some signature Dirty Candy moves. Willie was trying to teach Flynn how to stay balanced on a skateboard. It took some help from Reggie to keep her standing. Flynn could dance but she could not balance on a skateboard.</p>
<p>Luke and Julie sat on the couch laughing as they filmed the silly antics of their friends.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok ngl I was a little nervous about this chapter. Let me know what you think. </p>
<p>As always come chat with me on Tumblr! I'm <a href="https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/">EchoCharm17618</a> over there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kind, Loving and Resilient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julie spends some quality time with the people she loves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to the bestie <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJSUGAN">KJSUGAN</a> for reviewing and editing this for me. You the best :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the next few days Julie found herself going over to the Patterson’s without Luke. She enjoyed getting to know Emily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie found it very easy to tell her about her own mother. “Music wasn’t just a hobby or a job for her, it was her life. When she died it hurt too much to think about it. And I didn’t think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mother sounds a lot like Luke.” Emily reached over a patted Julie’s hand. Julie needed Emily to know how life changing Luke’s presence has been for her. He didn’t fix everything by showing up in her life and saying five magic words. He saw past her sadness and grief; he could see what she was capable of and wouldn’t let her talent remain hidden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why Julie was there visiting. To lay the groundwork for Luke and his parents to have an actual conversation. As wonderful as the visit on Sunday was there was still something uncomfortable in the air. Emily and Mitch needed to know that he wasn’t throwing away his life with music. It was exactly the opposite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t an ulterior motive, Julie genuinely liked spending time with Emily. Julie also knew that more could come from this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sometimes when he’s hyping up the guys or giving me a pep talk, it reminds me of my mom doing the same thing. He has this way of connecting with anyone, just like my mom. It’s so crazy to think about it. I think about what it would have been like if they ever met.” Julie stared down into her cup of tea. A sad smile crossing her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily gave Julie’s hand a squeeze. “My mother passed away a few months before Luke was born. It was devastating for me. It was very sudden and unexpected. Throughout my pregnancy she would tell me about all the things that she went through. Told me all the things she did during and after her pregnancy with me. She told me of all the times she worried about insignificant things. She always said,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘I’ll be right beside you Hun. You’ve got me and Mitch in this adventure called parenthood.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> My mom knew how to calm me down and reassure me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The last month of my pregnancy was the hardest. It was my grief. My mom wasn’t going to be with me in the delivery room or help me latch or tell me that everything would be ok. Then as I was in labour the midwife told me the baby was in the breech position. Luke was ready to hit the ground running.” Emily’s quiet laughter drifted through the room. “It was all very stressful and made me miss my mom even more. I had to have a C-section. I was so scared but holding Mitch’s hand and taking a deep breath I remembered something my mom once said.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘You’ve got this Honey bun. No one else could face the things you have and come out the other end so kind, loving, and resilient.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There were always times when he was growing up that I wished she was there to see. Or moments when I needed her guidance.” There was a heaviness around her as she said it. Both women were thinking the same thing. “But that one piece of advice has stayed with me. Now I’m passing it along to you. Always remember it Hun. No one else could face the things you have and come out the other end so kind, loving, and resilient. Your momma is always with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie stood up and gave the older woman a hug. “Thank you.” She whispered. They stood like that in the kitchen holding each other in a tight embrace for several minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex and Willie were on a date, so Reggie and Luke decided to head over to the Molina house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking in, Ray saw the two young men. “Reg, Luke! How are you guys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re doin’ ok Ray. What’s cookin’?” Reggie loved being at Julie’s house. He regularly dropped by for dinner or to chat with Ray. Reggie often asked Ray about life things. Such things like ‘What’s an investment?’, ‘Do I need to use a dryer sheet?’ and ‘If a banana has a bunch of black spots on it can I still eat it?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carlos and I are going to watch a movie so I’m making nachos, do you want some?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heck yeah!” Reggie bounced into the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves getting right in there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go find Jules. I’ll see you guys later though.” No one heard Luke. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Julie’s door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke! You didn’t tell me you were coming over.” Julie got up from her bed and pulled Luke into her room. They fell over onto the bed, laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought I’d surprise you. Good surprise?” The look he was giving her made her think he was unsure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always. I wish you were always with me.” She snuggled into his chest, tuck her head under his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of snuggling, Julie broke the silence. “I visited your mom today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is she?” Luke was a little more relaxed when his parents came up in conversation, since he had seen them a few days ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, she was happy to see me. We talked about my mom and music. I love getting advice from her. She's way different than my mom was, but she's exactly the same somehow. Even when I talk around a subject, she knows what I’m trying to say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew my parents would love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They love you too." There was a quiet pause between them. "I’m not trying to push you, but I think you should talk to them, your parents. I think you guys have all misunderstood each other. Your mom loves you very much Luke. She talks about you every time I visit, and not in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m trying to embarrass my son</span>
  </em>
  <span> way. She genuinely talks about you.” Julie was looking up at Luke. It was a little difficult considering they were still lying on their sides wrapped in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about everything Julie said. “I know I need to. I’m afraid that when it happens that it becomes a big argument again. Sunday was so different than I thought it would be. I miss that, being around my parents, but I don’t know how to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it helps you, I can be there with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would do that?” Luke pulled away a bit to look at Julie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course I would.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julie and Luke joined everyone downstairs for a movie and nachos. As they settled on to the couch Ray and Reggie were still deciding on a movie to watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should start with this one, and then go to this one.” Reggie held up two movies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would make a great segue to this one here!” Ray grabbed a DVD from the basket of DVD’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie was nodding enthusiastically. “Yes. That is perfect! What do you guys think?” Reg turned to everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are the movie buffs I leave in your capable hands.” All Luke wanted to do was snuggle with Jules.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray gave Reggie a high five and got up to get the nachos from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the first movie ended, everyone took a break to stretch and run to the bathroom. Luke had a far away look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Earth to Luke. Come in Luke.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey. I got an idea for a song.” He was definitely in a different world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go write it down before you forget.” Julie took his hand and pulled him to the garage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rushed off to the garage where the piano and other instruments were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie flipped the lights on and found a notebook next to her. She tossed it to Luke, and he started writing as fast as he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think of this? It’s the chorus.” He turned the notebook for her to see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really like the image it brings to mind. Follow it up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Our best days are yet unknown/That this moment is ours to own’</span>
  </em>
  <span> it feels more complete.” She wrote down some chords for the piano next to it as a reminder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then we come in with a repeating section like this.” Luke grabbed another pencil off the table and started scribbling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both slow to realise the warm glowy feeling in their chests. The longer the two of them went on writing together the stronger it became.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the beginning of December and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tia</span>
  </em>
  <span> Victoria decided she needed some new festive candles. The decorating was starting, and candles had become a necessity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tia</span>
  </em>
  <span> brought Julie along with her to get out of the house and give her a break from the usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked into the candle store and both women took a deep breath in through the nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is it. Paradise has to be a candle store.” Julie went to the ‘Man Candle’ section and picked up her absolute favourite scent. She had one at home already, but it was half burned. There was also no such thing as having too many candles. Julie took the lid off of the tumbler and took a sniff. It kind of reminds me of Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A salesgirl walked up to her. “Is there anything I can help you find?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie blushed. “No, I’m just here to stock up on this one.” She held up the candle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The salesgirl gave her an understanding look and said “Oh yeah, I get it. He’s a hottie. I have like three at home.” They laughed together and the salesgirl walked over to help Victoria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After browsing for some time, Julie went over to her Aunt to see what she was getting. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mija</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Look at all these new seasonal candles! This one smells like shortbread cookies. And this one is peppermint.” Julie loved the cookie one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get one of each </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tia</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh, this one is cinnamon and apple. Get one of these too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Christmas candle haul was a success. The two women were browsing through the regular collection now. Stocking up on favourite scents like Sun-Drenched Apricot Rose, Pink Sands, Black, Cherry, Soft Blanket, Beach Walk, and Mediterranean Breeze.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tia</span>
  </em>
  <span> Victoria was standing over by the Floral scents trying to decide between Lavender Vanilla and Midnight Jasmine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tia</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Can I talk to you for a minute?” Julie was nervous about this. She had to do it. Nothing was going to stop her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mija</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You can always talk to me. What’s on your mind?” Victoria put the two candles back on the shelf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok before I get into it. Will you promise to listen to the whole thing first before you say anything?” Julie placed her basket of candles on the floor and was fidgeting with the sleeves of her jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! What’s wrong sweetie? Are you ok?” Victoria reached out to Julie and placed her hand on Julie’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, I’m ok I guess.” Julie couldn’t look at her aunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, I’m kind of freaking out over here. What’s wrong?” Victoria ducked her head down to try and make eye contact with Julie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for the way I yelled at you when you met Luke. I was completely in the wrong and I acted like such a bitch to you. You were only asking questions and I totally went off. I’m really sorry </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tia</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know this apology is like a million years too late. I really love and appreciate you and everything you do. I don’t think I could have ever gotten through this past year without you.” Julie still wasn’t making eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetie. You don’t need to apologize.” Julie looked up and could see that Victoria had tears in her eyes and was smiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I break her? Why is she smiling and crying?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I do. I was mean and dismissive of everything you said and –“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a lot to deal with. I understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>mija</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was overwhelming.” Victoria was rubbing Julie’s back in a comforting motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I was horrible. And you were the only person who was actually excited like I was, and I blew you off. All I’ve ever wanted to do is talk about my soulmate with my mom. And then she died but I knew I would always have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tia</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I ruined that and now I feel like I can’t talk about him with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victoria gave Julie a big hug. “Don’t be so silly Julie. You can always talk to me. About anything, especially soulmate stuff. I love talking about it.” The two women laughed together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? It doesn’t make you sad?” Julie was hesitant to bring up this one topic but today felt like the right time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mija</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It brings me joy to see you happy. It brings back memories of Marcus and his family, and it fills me with happiness. How could I ever be sad when I have you and Carlos around to bring light and love into my life?” Victoria was holding Julie's face so she couldn’t look away and gave her a kiss on the forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should get both the Lavender Vanilla and the Midnight Jasmine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two women walk out with what seemed like half of the store's stock.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Were they in a yankee candle? Yes. Was I referencing the internet's boyfriend, Mountain Lodge? Also Yes. Did I spend an hour looking at their website? Big yes. :D<br/>Fun fact: One time when I went to Yankee Candle to buy a mountain lodge candle a salesgirl actually said what the salesgirl in the story says. I felt valid in my choice of candle that day.</p>
<p>As always come hangout with me on tumblr I'm <a href="https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/">EchoCharm17618</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pre Pre-Christmas Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julie and the girls go christmas shopping.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, I know I've kept you all waiting longer than usual. I haven't forgotten! Life happened and hit me over the head with Responsiblities TM. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I'll do my best to make the next one a little longer! :D</p><p>Shout out to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJSUGAN">KJSUGAN</a> for being an amazing bestie and for reviewing and editing this for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie, Flynn, and Carrie were at the mall. It was the pre pre-Christmas rush. You know that time where everyone thinks they have all the time in the world to buy gifts, and bake cookies. In reality you only have six days 14 hours  28 minutes and 32 seconds until the Big Day. Regular Pre-Christmas rush was reserved for anything less than four days. </p><p> All three women still had a few gifts to buy. Which led them to their favourite mall. They were walking around window shopping and drinking peppermint hot chocolate. Julie refused to drink peppermint hot chocolate, she had regular hot chocolate. </p><p>“I still have no idea what to get Luke. What do I get my boyfriend/soulmate for Christmas? Should I get him a journal? He’d totally use it. And the bookstore had some nice ones. So, like that’s a good idea, right?”</p><p>Flynn and Carrie exchanged a look. Carrie spoke up “Oh honey, take a breath. You’re gonna get lightheaded talking that fast.”</p><p>Julie was fidgeting with the sleeves of her sweater(It was technically <em> Luke’s </em> sweater, but it had sleeves so was it really his?). Julie looked up at her friends. “I need some major help here.”</p><p>Carrie finished her drink, stood up and stretched. “We’ve got work to do. Let’s go ladies” and marched off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After what felt like ages, the three friends were in the last store looking around. Carrie walked over to Flynn, who was looking at a small display in the corner. Julie joined them. </p><p>They all saw it at the same time. “That’s it.” Julie said pointing to the item. </p><p>“Oh Jules, it’s perfect. He’s gonna love it.” Flynn gave her a squeeze and Carrie flagged down an employee to get the item for them.</p><p>Walking out of the store with a small bag in her hands Julie was very happy with herself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The trio was heading to the food court for snacks. Julie was standing in line waiting to get French fries to share with the girls. That was when someone came up behind her and covered her eyes.</p><p>She had no choice; her elbow flew into the person’s torso and she could hear a man groaning. Turning around, Julie saw that the man was Luke, her boyfriend. “Oh my god! Are you ok?” </p><p>Luke was doubled over clutching his stomach, eyes shining with tears. “I’m fi- I’m fine.” </p><p>He was breathing heavily. <em> Did I knock the wind out of him? </em> “Are you sure? Oh my god. I’m so sorry! I didn’t know it was you!”</p><p>Breathing in again he said “No, It’s fine! Jules, please don’t worry. It’s good to know that you have that ability. I should have said it was me.” Luke was standing upright and breathing a little easier.</p><p>“I’m sorry! You’re sure that you’re ok? I didn’t know you were here.” She was examining him now, the French fries forgotten. </p><p>“Yeah, I thought it would be cute to surprise you. Apparently not.” Julie gave him a hug.</p><p>A woman who had been sitting at a table not too far away approached Julie. “Honey, is this boy bothering you?” The woman looked like a Karen, but a Chaotic Good Karen. She was more of a Jan. </p><p>“No, he’s not bothering me. He’s my boyfriend, surprises are not his specialty .” Julie let out a small laugh and grabbed his hand. </p><p>“Alright then. It’s nice to see a girl can take care of herself out here. That was one nice blow you dealt.” Jan walked away knowing that Julie was safe.</p><p>“I was gonna ask you something, but I can’t remember it.”</p><p>“Oh. I'm sure it’ll come back to you. Come on I was gonna get some fries.”</p><p>Standing in line Luke saw the bag in her hand and remembered. “Did you get all your shopping done?”</p><p>“Yeah, I did. Mostly. Um actually no.” Julie was stammering.</p><p>“Is this a multiple-choice test? Can I go with E all of the above?” He said, making a joke.</p><p>She smiled. “No, it’s not. I have two more gifts to get and I thought maybe we could shop for them together.” Julie stepped forward as the queue moved forward.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m down. Who’s on the list?” He placed his arm around her waist.</p><p>“My dad, and you’re parents.” She played with the sleeves of her sweater again. She looked up at Luke trying to decipher the look on his face. </p><p>“I think that sounds like a good idea.” He met her eyes and a smile broke out across his face. Maybe her little plan was working.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For the past few months Julie had been trying to figure out what to get her dad. “I have no idea what to get him. What are you getting your parents?” She shoved some fries into her mouth.</p><p>Luke’s face reddened. “I bought my mom a bracelet and for my dad a year subscription for a crossword puzzle magazine.” He shoved his hands into his pockets.</p><p>“I feel like you’re leaving something out.” Julie stopped walking and pulled on his arm to stop him too. She still had a mouth full of fries.</p><p>“Yeah, there’s one more part. I could use your help with it actually.” Luke looked at her shyly.</p><p>Julie’s bright smile lit up her face. “Yes. What do you need me to do?” She was buzzing with excitement.</p><p>Luke explained his plan and Julie was ecstatic. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>It took an hour of shopping and browsing until Julie figured out what to get her dad for Christmas. They had parted ways with Flynn and Carrie after the Elbow Debacle. They were now on the way home listening to a Christmas playlist.</p><p>“I’m gonna leave Carlos’ present at your place so he can’t find it. Every year he tries to find his presents early. One year he figured out I kept them at Flynn’s, and he snuck in there like a ninja and found everything. I can’t have that happen this year. All three of you guys need to be on the watch for him. I think I'll do all the wrapping at yours. Then I don’t have to haul things around.” If planning and logistics was an Olympic sport Julie would no doubt have a gold medal.</p><p>“So where are you hiding, my present?” He turned to look as they stopped at a red light.</p><p>“That is top secret information that you do not have clearance for.” She was good. But he was better.</p><p>“I’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“No, you won’t!” She replied in a sing-song voice.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Julie and Luke were in the garage/studio working on The Project. Julie was looking up chord progression ideas on her phone when she got a call. A call from Emily.</p><p>She answered. “Hi Emily! How are you doing?” Julie waved her hand at Luke to make him stop playing.</p><p>
  <em> “I’m good darling. Are you in the middle of something? Should I call later?” </em>
</p><p>“No, not at all. Now is a perfect time. I was planning on coming over tomorrow to visit.”</p><p>
  <em> “Of course! I just called to ask you a quick question. I know it’s a little last minute with Christmas being next week, but Mitch and I want to invite you and your family over for Christmas. Now, if you already have things planned out, I understand. But we wanted to extend an invitation to host this year.” </em>
</p><p>Julie didn’t know what to say. She started tearing up. Luke noticed and came over. “Jules, you ok?” </p><p>Emily kept speaking in the other line, misunderstanding the silence. <em> “Of course, it’s just an offer. We don’t mind at all if you can’t make it.” </em></p><p>“We’ll be there! All of us. I would love that so much, thank you. It’s so generous of you.” The words stumbled out of her mouth. Luke was looking at her, trying to figure out if she was sad crying or happy crying. </p><p>“This is fantastic. You let me know in the next few days how many people are coming alright honey bun.”</p><p>“I’ll get on it right now.” She gave a little laugh, and Luke relaxed a bit. It was happy crying. That was leagues better than sad crying.</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll see you tomorrow.” </em>
</p><p>“Bye!” She hung up and looked up at Luke. Happy tears in her eyes. “We’re gonna have Christmas at your parents this year!” </p><p>Luke’s answering smile was big and bright and happy, much like her own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was it? Do we like it? Do we love it? Do we want more?</p><p>Let me know in the comments what you think the presents might be.</p><p>You may have noticed that the chapter count for this story has been updated. We are getting close to the end, but we still have a ways to go. :)</p><p>And as always come visit my on Tumblr! I'm <a href="https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/">EchoCharm17618</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. We Wish You a Merry Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Christmas time!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this christmas themed chapter three days later of 362 days early? XD I hope you are all having a wonderful holiday season. </p>
<p>And a merry Christmas to my bestie who edits and reviews this for me <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJSUGAN">KJSUGAN</a>. You're the best &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Christmas Eve Day. Julie was freaking out, for a variety of reasons. The reasons being 1) was everyone going to get along? What if everyone hated each other? 2) Her dad’s present. It was a total shot in the dark. Fingers crossed he likes it. 3) Luke kept trying to find his gift. As if Julie would hide it in some amateur spot like her dream box (They both knew that Luke liked to peruse through it).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the biggest concern Julie had this year was the one that scared her the most, 4)What was Christmas going to be like without her mom?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping herself occupied was the best way to stop her brain from thinking about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why Julie told Emily that she would bring dessert. This was her way of distracting herself. She was up to her elbows in cookie dough baking more cookies. “Twelve people can eat a lot of cookies. Especially when two of those people are Reggie and Carlos.” She huffed, when Luke asked her about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, what do you want me to do, boss?” He took off his flannel and washed his hands getting ready to help out. Luke knew something was up with Julie, but he figured when she was ready to talk about it, she would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> scoop to scoop the cookies. Then roll it in the cinnamon sugar and put 12 cookies on that pan.” She pointed to a flat rimless cookie sheet. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to fit 14 but don’t bet on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke scooped while Julie made chocolate peppermint sandwich cookies(She only made them because she knew how much her dad loved them).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you all ready for tomorrow? Y’know with the gift for your mom?” Julie briefly looked up as she piped the buttercream filling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so, but I’m totally nervous about it. I never get nervous. And that’s making me more nervous.” He tossed the cookies around in the bowl of cinnamon sugar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there right next to you. I know she’s gonna love it, Luke.” She put the piping bag down and walked around the kitchen island and gave him a hug from behind. “You can do it. I know you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing those words, Luke could breathe a little easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo scooped and mixed and piped and baked the afternoon away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three hours later all the baking was finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were piles of chocolate chip cookies, snickerdoodles, the chocolate peppermint cookies, whoopie pies, pecan bars, mini lemon tarts, and brownies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’ve earned a movie. Come on, let’s watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Shop Around the Corner</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Julie threw herself at the couch, curling up next to Luke, her head leaning on his shoulder. She snuggled in closer to him. Luke moved his arm so that it was across Julie’s shoulders and her head moved to his chest. Julie pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch and placed it over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m nervous about having Christmas without my mom. What if everything goes horribly wrong?” Julie whispered, thinking Luke wouldn’t hear her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be next to you the whole day. It’s gonna be great.” Echoing her words of encouragement from earlier. “You can do it.” With that they started the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t last five minutes before falling asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was late in the evening; Luke had gone back to his place. Julie had some more things to do before the next day. Namely, wrapping the last present, it was for Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting on the floor in her comfy Christmas PJ’s she placed a small box that was wrapped in gift paper into a gift bag that had a few other items in it already. She added silvery glitter tissue paper and tucked the card into the bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at the wrapping job, admiring her work. Julie got up, put the gift on her desk and turned the lights out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she settled into bed, she whispered to herself “I hope he likes it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a balmy December morning. Julie was smiling so hard her face hurt. She was up earlier than normal(so what if it was 9 AM anything before 10 AM on a weekend or holiday was early for Julie) and ran to Carlos’ room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jumping on the bed she yelled “MERRY CHRISMAS CARLOOOOS!” It was an effective wake up tool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos bolted forward, arms flailing screaming “OH MY GOD! JULIE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!” The only answer she had for him was the big hug she tackled him with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up Carlos! It’s Christmas. We have cookies to eat and presents to open! Come on Carlito!” Julie was tickling her brother until he threw the blankets off and went on the defense taking Julie down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ray walked in after hearing the commotion. After one loud clap he said, “Guys! Let’s go, we’ve got a lot to do today!” His children raced down the stairs. “We all know the plan, right? We open one present here and then we head over to the Patterson’s at noon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m heading over a little earlier </span>
  <em>
    <span>papi</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help set something up with Luke.” Julie was sitting on the couch with a smallish medium ish sized box in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right I remember. Ok on the count of three we open. One…Twooooo…THREE!” The three Molina’s ripped at the wrapping paper and ribbons and bows. There was paper flying everywhere. Carlos had a bow stuck to his forehead and Julie had bits of wrapping paper in her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD! THANKS DAD!” Carlos jumped up to hug Ray; hands full of new video games.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mijo</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I knew how excited you were for them.” Ray ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie was much calmer. Under the giftwrap was a black box with red accents. It had the profile of a pair of headphones on the front. Julie turned it around in her hands. She was the proud owner of a pair of Bluetooth headphones. “Thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>papi</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I love it.” She rushed over to give her dad a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The guy at the store said that these were the best.” Ray had limited knowledge when it came to music equipment and technology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are. I love it! And the colour! Rose gold!” Julie was very happy with this revelation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for the gift card </span>
  <em>
    <span>niños. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ikea won’t know what hit them once I’m through with it.” Ray gave both of his kids a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok I have to go get ready; Luke will be here soon to help bring the rest of the cookies over.” With what seemed like endless energy Julie bounded up the stairs to her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>30 minutes later Julie descended the stairs wearing a Christmas sweater and a reindeer antler headband. She headed towards the kitchen where the containers of cookies and desserts were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello? Anyone home?” Luke’s voice rang out from the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in the kitchen!” Julie answered back. She started picking up boxes and carrying them to the front door to load up in Luke’s car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, it’s the Molina family Bakery in here.” He picked up a few boxes himself and followed Julie to his car. With Ray and Carlos helping it only took one trip to get everything in the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie dashed back into the house to grab some of the presents. Her dad and Carlos would bring the rest over later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting into the car she turned to Luke “Let’s go! I’m so excited.” She did a little bounce in her seat as Luke backed out of the driveway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five minutes later they were parked in front of Emily and Mitch’s house. Luke was nervous. “I haven’t had a Christmas with them in two years. What if this is awkward as hell? What do I do?” His hands we’re tapping against the steering wheel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m here, Luke. We support each other when things get tricky. It won’t be awkward because they love you and you love them. You wouldn’t have written that song if you didn’t. They’re getting to know you, every part of you all over again. It’s not an easy thing. They want you in their life. I can see it.  And you want them in your life too. You wouldn’t be worried about this if you didn’t. They’ve changed and so have you, for the better. We can do this.” Julie grabbed his hand off the steering wheel and kissed his palm. “I think they know that we’re here. I saw the curtains move a little.” She pointed to the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok let’s do this.” Luke jumped out of the car and started unloading it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they walked up the driveway the front door swung open and Emily was there with a big smile on her face. “Merry Christmas sweetheart!” She gave Luke a kiss on the cheek and took the boxes out of his hands. She walked into the house calling Mitch to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas everyone.” Mitch gave Julie a hug and ran outside to help with the rest of the boxes. Julie had grabbed the gifts she brought with her and placed them under the tree in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Honey bun.” Emily came into the living room and gave Julie a hug. “You made so much for dessert! Heaven knows what we’ll do with it all.” She laughed as she pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t have to worry; Carlos and Reggie will take care of that, I guarantee there will be a cookie eating contest between the two of them at some point.” The two women laughed together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny, Jules?” He came up behind her and pulled her to the couch. He got up as soon as he sat down and said “Hi mom. Merry Christmas.” Kissed her on the cheek and then sat down next to Jules.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are adorable. Mitch is making coffee, do either of you want some?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie’s head snapped up “Yes. Please. I need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you Luke, Hun. Do you want some coffee?” His mom’s face looked different than he remembered it. Not older or tired, but happy. She was happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll have some coffee.” Luke was happy too. “And after that, um, could I give you your gift? Before everyone gets here?” He was nervous again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily’s smile was even bigger now. “Of course, Hun. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to Julie he said “I’m really nervous. What if they hate it? What if I can’t get the words out? Is this a good idea? I can do something else.” His hands were tapping a beat on his knees, much like what Alex did when he was nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julie took one of his hands. “Stop. Look at me.” His eyes met hers. “They will love it because you wrote it.” There was one thing Luke never told Julie. He wasn’t sure why. He figured it was heavily influencing his emotions right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ran away a week before Christmas.” He couldn’t look at Julie. The bright light in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Oh? That’s all she could say. ‘Oh’ is what you say when you get socks for your birthday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Luke was fidgeting again. Playing with the hem of his t-shirt(A t-shirt was the closest thing Luke owned to a shirt with sleeves).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means that this will be more important and special.” Jules rested her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later Emily came back with the coffee mugs and Mitch followed her in with a small plate of the cookies and desserts Julie had made. It was Christmas, there was no such thing as too early for dessert when it’s Christmas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke had his acoustic with him. He adjusted the way he was sitting so he could play comfortably. “This is a song I wrote for you. I hope you like it.” He had been plucking random notes as he spoke and failing miserably at making eye contact with anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he began playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>First things first</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We start the scene in reverse</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All of the lines rehearsed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Disappeared from my mind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s breathing was a little shaky, but he powered through. The pain and heartache, grief and disappointment, love and hope evident in his voice. As he sang tears ran down his cheeks. Luke sang in a way Julie had never seen before. Sunset Curve Luke was one thing, engaging the boys on stage, hyping up the crowd all night long. But this Luke in front of her was different. He was scared, vulnerable, and unsure of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sang like his life depended on it. Luke needed his parents to know that all three of them were hurt. And he was sorry for his part in that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I could take us back</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I could just do that</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And write in every empty space</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The words I love you in replace</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then maybe time would not erase me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you could only know</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I never let you go</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And the words I most regret</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are the ones I never meant to leave</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Unsaid Emily</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment Luke opened his eyes and looked at his parents. They were crying. He was crying. Julie was crying. “Mom I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom stood up “I love you sweetie. That was beautiful. I love you so much. Thank you. It was a beautiful song.” Emily pressed a kiss to his forehead and hugged him tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitch stood up and joined them, making it a group hug. “We love you Luke.” They stood like that hugging each other for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a sob broke the silence. “I’m sorry. I totally ruined the moment!” Julie was bawling her eyes out. “It was so beautiful! You love each other!” She cried some more. Luke broke away from the group hug and slowly approached Julie. Crying girls would always frighten him a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jules? Are you ok?” He sat down next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flopped over onto Luke’s lap. “Yeah. I’m ok.” The sniffling continued. Luke offered her a tissue for her runny nose. “It was so perfect. I’m not sad. I just need to cry a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” They sat there, Jules still sniffling and Luke eating brownies at 11:30 AM.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A half hour later, Julie was fine. In fact, she was up and about helping Emily in the kitchen with some last-minute things. Everyone was expected to show up at any minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello hello! We are here! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mija</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Where are you?” Julie ran to the front door and almost crashed into her aunt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tia </span>
  </em>
  <span>Victoria had a huge stack of presents in her arms. “Help me put these down </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sobrina</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Feliz Navidad Tia</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Julie took some of the gifts of the top of the pile and placed them under the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mijo! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Merry Christmas. Come help us ladies with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Victoria.” Luke took some more gifts from her and followed Jules into the Living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tia </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you.” She laughed at the embarrassed face he pulled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the next 20 minutes more people flooded into the Patterson’s home including the Moral Support Group </span>
  <span>TM </span>
  <span>of Flynn, Carrie, Alex, Willie and Reggie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pile of presents. Once everyone settled into a spot the presents were passed out to people. Carlos was designated the Gift-Grabber because he was small enough to crawl under the tree and reach the stuff at the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all the unwrapping everyone had nice sized piles of sweaters and scarves, chocolate and candies, movies and games, and cool new tech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love the air popper sweetie thank you.” Ray gave Julie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She remembered him looking at it intently at the store and thought he would like it for movie nights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome dad. It says on the box that it has more capacity than other air poppers so you can make all the popcorn you need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone kept chatting away the afternoon. Trying on new sweaters and eating too many sweets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when Carrie noticed the acoustic in the corner. She got up and sat next to Luke, who was sitting on the floor. “We should sing some Christmas songs. I mean look at the killer talent sitting in this room. What do you say Patterson?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over to Carrie. Not even in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he would be friends with her, but he was. “Yeah why not. Hey Alex! Pass me the acoustic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s eyes lit up. “Hell yeah! What are we starting with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone had an opinion and they all said it at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making an executive decision Luke said, “Ok Jingle Bell Rock it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrie leaned over to him and said “We have to work up to Julie singing Mariah. I am determined to hear her sing it.” She had a gleam in her eyes that made Luke feel like she was up to something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” Luke started playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone joined in. They sang the classics and all the new stuff too. At some point the keyboard was set up and Jules was going at it hard having the time of her life. Every time they looked at each other the warm glowy feeling would fill his insides and make him smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any requests?” Reggie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke being Luke said “Yeah, Mariah!” He had a huge shit eating grin on his face. Carrie was clapping and Flynn was whistling. He looked at Julie and could see she was blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, um I need backup for that one.” She was trying not to smile too much, because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to sing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got you!” Flynn and Carrie said together. Alex may have squealed a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carrie and Flynn stood up and went over to the keyboard where Julie was. The two friends shared a look between them that Julie couldn’t see and struck a pose on either side of her, waiting for the song to start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started playing the opening notes and everyone was silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't want a lot for Christmas</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There is just one thing I need</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't care about the presents</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Underneath the Christmas tree</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just want you for my own</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>More than you could ever know</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Make my wish come true</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All I want for Christmas is you, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they got into the song Carrie and Flynn had synchronised dance moves and by the looks of it, Julie had no idea that was going to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Jules hit the note at the end Luke jumped up and started cheering. He knew how hard this was for her. Reggie, Alex and Willie joined him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was cheering and clapping and whistling for her. The warm glow in his chest burned ten times brighter in that instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks everyone.” Julie could feel her face burning. Giving Carrie and Flynn big hugs before they sat down. That was the first time performing in front of people. Ok technically the second, but she was not counting the one for class because she was forced to do that. This was the first time in over a year that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sing for people. She looked at her dad and could see he was trying not to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was beautiful, Honey Bun.” Emily was at a loss for words. “What a gift. Wow.” Emily looked over to her son and saw how big he was smiling at Julie. Julie was the best thing to happen to their family in a long, long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the day progressed, there was a constant flow of Christmas movies, TV specials, and impromptu concerts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the group of people tucked in for dinner Emily stood up. “I don’t normally give a toast like this, but I feel like it’s a good time for one right now. I’d like to thank you all for coming today and being a part of our family. I am so happy to have each one of you in our lives.” She looked right at Luke and Julie as she said that last part. “Here’s to a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year. Cheers!” Everyone clinked glasses, smiling and laughing together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, Carlos was passed out on the couch moaning about a tummy ache because he ate too many cookies in the cookie eating contest with Reggie. He was clutching his new video games like a lifeline. Reggie, Alex and Willie had just left. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tia </span>
  </em>
  <span>was getting ready to head out and was dropping off Flynn and Carrie who were all partied out and were not in a state to drive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should get Carlos to bed. This was a lovely day. Thank you for having us Mitch and Emily.” Ray jostled the sleeping child to wake up enough to put his coat on. Carlos fell asleep leaning against the front door. “I’ll see you tomorrow Julie.” Ray gave her a quick hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was so wonderful to have you over. We’ll have to do it again sometime.” Mitch and Emily walked Ray to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’ll be at our house next time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bet!” Mitch said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the door closed Julie sat back down on the couch next to her boyfriend. “We should go soon too. I’m really tired.” She was leaning on Luke’s shoulder. He was tired and could feel the food coma about to hit him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emily joined them in the living room. “That was a fantastic day. I’m so glad your family could come over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t have missed it for anything. But I think we should head out too. Thank you for inviting us over.” They hugged and then Julie nudged Luke with her foot and said “C’mon get up. I don’t want to drive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with a loud sigh “Ok I’ll drive. Bye mom, everything was great.” He went up to his mom and hugged her and whispered, “I love you too.” In her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were at Luke’s place, in pyjamas sitting on his bed. “I still have to give you your present.” Julie grabbed a small gift bag from behind her and placed it in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what is it?” He shook it around feeling something hit the side of the bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to open it and see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, here I go.” The first thing he pulled out was a thin rectangle wrapped in paper. Unwrapping it he saw that it was an old worn notebook. Only a few pages at the back were empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my mom’s. One of her notebooks for music. I thought you could use it for some inspiration if you ever needed it.” Luke looked at her. He couldn’t believe what he was holding. How important it must be to Julie. “I think she would have really liked you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, woah. Thank you, Jules. I love it.” Putting the notebook down he reached back into the bag and pulled out a smaller chunkier rectangle. It too was wrapped in paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Discarding the paper, he saw that it was a jewelry box. Inside was a necklace with a 3D rectangle pendant. On the pendant was an engraving. It was their words and the date that they met. “I love you. And I love the present. Julie this is amazing.” It had a long chain and he could put it on without undoing the clasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas Luke.” He gave her a kiss. An intense kiss. The kind that uses up all the air in your lungs and makes you lightheaded, in the best way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay right here, I have to get you your present.” He bounced up and ran down the hall. He came back a minute later with a gift bag. “Merry Christmas Julie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were two small packages inside the bag. Unwrapping the first one, she saw it was art supplies. Some sort of pens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re for writing on different types of fabric, and it won’t wash off. You can even use them on shoes.” Luke explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jules' smile was huge. “This is awesome! I won’t have to use weird sprays and paints anymore. Thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nodded to the bag “Open the other one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unwrapping it she saw it was a jewelry box. It was a little bit different in size than the one for Luke’s necklace. She opened it. “Oh my god! It’s beautiful.” Inside was a gold bracelet with a few charms on it. There was an L&amp;J, a heart, a music note and the date they met. “Can you help me put it on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Luke picked it up out of the box and clasped it around her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Luke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first Christmas without her mom, Julie had never been happier. She still missed her mom but she wasn't gone. Her spirit was in everything they did today. That made Julie smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both stupid tired but wanted to stay up with each other. They laid in bed under the covers snuggling and cuddling until they finally fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooo what did we think of the gifts? Did you like them? How about that family time! <br/>Tell me in the comments what your favourite holiday song is. Mine's Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (Sung by Jensen Ackles :D) and Dominick the Donkey.</p>
<p>Come chat with me on tumblr <a href="https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/">EchoCharm17618</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. And a Happy New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reggie and Carlos recover from the Cookie Overdose of 2020, Sunset Curve gets ready for a NYE show and Luke and Julie talk about soulmarks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy new year everyone we survived 2020!! I hope you all had a safe and happy celebration. </p><p>Thanks to my bestie KJSUGAN for reviewing and editing this for me, and giving me amazing suggestions of this to add and change. You da real MVP XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up the day after Christmas was bittersweet. The magic of the holiday seemed to disappear overnight.</p><p>Julie stretched her arms in front of her and rolled onto her side, somehow smacking Luke in the face. He wasn’t asleep anymore.</p><p>“Ow, what was– oh, Jules! Good morning.” Luke tried to kiss her, but Julie bounced up and out of the room.</p><p>“Need to brush my teeth! And you do too. I’m not kissing you with morning breath, ew.”</p><p>As they ate breakfast on the couch and watching sitcoms on Netflix, Luke fixed Julie with a stare.</p><p>“Do I have food on my face?” Julie asked as she picked up a tissue</p><p>“No, there’s nothing on your face. I was uh, admiring you.” Luke’s entire face turned red. He looked down at the arm of the couch. “But I do have a question for you.”</p><p>“Oh, ok. What is it?” Julie was looking at him, her big brown eyes staring at him a little worried.</p><p>“It’s nothing bad. I, have you- Ugh! How do I say this?” Luke ran his hands through his hair.</p><p>Julie put her plate on the floor and turned to face him completely. “Start from the beginning, maybe?”</p><p>“When we sing do you get like this warm feeling in your chest? Like it’s totally different than any other feeling. I don’t know if that makes any sense.” Luke was picking at a loose thread on the couch.</p><p>“It feels like my insides are glowing.”</p><p>“Yes! Exactly! Whenever you sing or do anything amazing. I get this glowy warm feeling.” He was smiling now that he knew she had the same experience.</p><p>“Yes! I feel it when we write songs, and when I watch you perform at gigs.” It was Julie’s turn to blush right now.</p><p>They were both quiet, thinking about the new information.</p><p>“Do you think it’s connected to our soulmarks?” Luke asked.</p><p>“Maybe. Our marks did appear after we both made big decisions about music. And the glowy feeling shows up when we sing or write. It has to be connected. I’ve never heard of this before, have you?”</p><p>“No, but I like your theory. It makes sense.” It got Luke thinking, what would happen if they performed together in front of an audience. Not just family and friends. A real audience.</p><p>Luke needed to talk to the boys.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Reggie almost spent more time with Carlos and Ray than he did with Luke and Alex. Reggie turned up early in the morning the day after Christmas, ready to play video games with Carlos all day long as they recovered from The Cookie Overdose of 2020(their words). The pair of them couldn’t even talk about cookies without feeling ill.</p><p>The two boys were sitting on the couch playing one of Carlos’ new video games when Ray came in.</p><p>“Good morning. Did you two eat something?” Ray asked as he sipped his coffee.</p><p>Together they said “No, too many cookies.” They never looked away from the video game.</p><p>“Fair enough. You guys did eat your weight in cookies last night.”</p><p>Carlos paused the game. “Please dad, let's never talk about cookies ever again. It brings back the memories full of happiness. But it’s not real! Cookies will only lead to heartbreak! I can’t do it dad! I can’t!”</p><p>Ray stopped drinking his coffee and stared at his son. “Ok, I’m gonna go make some scrambled eggs for you two.”</p><p>“Thanks Ray!” Reggie said as they resumed the game.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Julie walked into her house sometime in the afternoon. She was enjoying hanging out with Luke and not having anyone around. Luke dropped her off and picked up Reggie for band practice. They had a gig coming up on New Year’s Eve.</p><p>It was her, Carlos and their dad. Although Carlos was only half present because he was sucked into his video game.</p><p>“There you are! How was your morning <em> mija </em>?” Ray was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop.</p><p>“It was perfect. <em> Papi, </em> look at the gift Luke gave me.” Julie held up her arm for Ray to see the bracelet.</p><p>“That’s beautiful <em> mija </em>. Did he like the gift you got him?” Ray knew Julie had planned on giving Luke one of Rose’s songbooks, but he didn’t know that there was more.</p><p>“He loved the songbook. He looked like he wanted to put it in a temperature-controlled glass case.” Julie laughed at the memory. Luke’s eye’s becoming big and round. “I also gave him another gift.”</p><p>“Oh, what else did you give him?” Ray was apprehensive to ask.</p><p>“I got him a necklace with a pendant that has our words inscribed on it.” Julie smiled as she played with the charms on her bracelet.</p><p>Ray let out a puff of air and visibly relaxed.</p><p>“I had a question for you.” She started fidgeting with the sleeves of her sweater.</p><p>“What is it <em> mija </em>?” Ray looked up from the laptop.</p><p>“Did you and mom ever have a glowy feeling when you looked at each other?” Julie looked right at her dad. She needed an honest answer.</p><p>“Yeah, I still do sometimes. That’s what love feels like.”</p><p>“No, not like a generic <em> ‘I’m in love’ </em> kind of thing. Like it’s specific to certain moments. That you share with your soulmate.” Julie was waving her arms around really getting into it.</p><p>“Uh, <em> mija </em> maybe you should talk to your aunt about this kind of stuff. I don’t think you want to talk about that wi—”</p><p>“OH MY GOD! DAD! That is not what I’m talking about. Oh my god. I can’t even look at you right now. Oh my god! Why would you- aah. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. We are not talking about that. Ok you know what. I’m gonna go upstairs and uh clean my room. Bye.” Julie ran up the stairs faster than ever before.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Reggie and Luke arrived at the house, they could hear Alex warming up on the drums. They walked in, picking up their instruments and started jamming out together. This was always the best way to warm up. Get a feel of what the other guys were feeling, see how they responded to each others’ solos.</p><p>After they finished the mini jam sesh Luke put his guitar down. “Guys I had an idea for our new years eve gig.”</p><p>“Ok, what is it?” Alex was sitting at the drums spinning his drumsticks between his fingers.</p><p>“What if Julie sang a song with us. Not the entire gig, but like one song? We wrote this song together a while back and she would kill it. And it would be an awesome duet. And-“</p><p>Reggie walked up to Luke and put a hand on his shoulder. “Dude take a breath. I think it’s a good idea. Alex, what do you think?”</p><p>Alex took a moment to think about it. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Julie to perform with them, that would be awesome but “Does she want to? Or more like, can she do it? I know she said it was hard for her to perform in front of people. And it’ll be a packed house at that gig. I do want her to perform with us, I don’t want her to feel like she has to.” He stopped spinning his drumsticks.</p><p>“I haven’t asked her yet. I wanted to know what you guys thought first, but if she knows that we’ve got her back up there, there’s no stopping her. Jules can do this. She’s ready.” Luke was buzzing with energy.</p><p>“Hell yeah! Let’s do this.” Reggie said.</p><p>“What’s the new song?” Alex was spinning his drumsticks again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a few days after the very awkward conversation with her dad. Julie still couldn’t look at Ray. And their conversations were very short and to the point. Thinks like “Can you pass me the cereal?” and “Are going out with Flynn and Carrie?” Nothing deep or personal, god they didn’t need a repeat.</p><p>Julie did talk to her aunt about it though. <em> Tia </em>Victoria understood what Julie was trying to explain.</p><p> </p><p><em> “It’s very rare, </em> Sobrina. <em> That’s a special connection.” </em> Tia <em> Victoria sounded like she was speaking from experience. </em></p><p>
  <em> “As rare as having your soulmark in the same place and having your own words show up on you after you meet?” </em>
</p><p><em> “Both of those are very rare. But together, for a couple to have that, I’ve never heard of it.” That was a shock to Julie. </em> Tia <em> Victoria always knew a little about everything or heard a rumour about a story someone once told. For </em> Tia <em> to have never heard about this occurring was major! </em></p><p> </p><p>Luke found her sitting on her bed staring off into space. “Jules? Earth to Julie!”</p><p>“Oh! Hey, I didn’t hear you come in.” She patted the bed next to her.</p><p>Luke sat on the bed. “You were in a different world. What were you thinking of?”</p><p>“I told my aunt about the glowy thing.” Julie gave him the rundown of everything <em> Tia </em>Victoria said to her.</p><p>Luke was, for the first time ever, speechless. “Woah. What does this mean?” He turned so he was facing Julie.</p><p>“I don’t know.” The two of them sat there thinking and staring at each other.</p><p>Then Luke remembered his mission. “I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>“Ok.” Julie smiled softly at him.</p><p>“We have a gig coming up on New Years Eve.” Luke knew she knew about it. She told him that she'd be there. “I was thinking it could be a really good moment to play the song we wrote at my parents place.”</p><p>“Go for it Luke, you don’t need my permission. It’s your song too.”</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t phrase it right. We want you to perform it with us. At the gig.” He looked straight in the eyes.</p><p>Panic flooded her body. “What? Why? That's not gonna be- I’ll just mess it all up. I don’t think it’s a good idea. And Alex and Reggie won’t want me to crash the gig.” She was nervous and rambling.</p><p>“Alex and Reggie think it’s a great idea. I showed them the song and they’re playing around with it. They both want you to sing with us.” He took her hand in his. “We won’t let you fall, Jules. I won’t let you fall. I’ll be right beside you. All you have to do is look at me when you sing and imagine it’s only us.”</p><p>Panic and fear swirled around in her head. Julie thought of all those times she tried to sing and couldn’t. The disappointment on everyone’s face, always settling into the pit of her stomach. The last person she wanted to disappoint was Luke. But everytime she has performed, Luke was with her cheering her on. Whether it was writing a song together, him skipping class to see her sing, or singing to him on Christmas. He was always there to support her. She took a deep breath. “Ok. I’ll do it.” Luke’s answering smile could light up the entire city.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They had two rehearsals with Julie. It wasn’t much different than their regular practice. Julie was always there for those, but when she stood up and walked towards the keyboard the air around them changed.</p><p>Julie had her determined face on. She sang in front of everyone at Christmas and she wouldn’t be alone up there on stage. She could do this!</p><p>Luke picked up on her nerves and made sure nothing felt different because of her. “Ok let’s run it from the top. Alex, you said you had something for the beginning. Let’s run through that first to hear it and see how it fits. Then Reg you said you had some ideas for the harmony parts in the bridge.”</p><p>The boys nodded and Alex started playing the intro and bouncing ideas off of each other.</p><p>From there everything was smooth sailing. Julie fit in so well with them it was like she had always been a part of the band.</p><p>As Julie was getting ready to leave Alex came up to her. “Hey Julie? Can I talk to you for a minute?”</p><p>“Yeah, what’s up?” Julie put her bag down.</p><p>“Luke mentioned you might be a bit nervous about singing, and I wanted to tell you that you’re gonna do great on Friday. We’ve got you up there.” Alex gave her shoulder a squeeze.</p><p>She looked up at him, at a loss for words. “Thanks Alex. That- that means a lot.” Julie went in for a hug.</p><p>“Yeah, anytime Julie.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A stagehand approached the group. “Sunset Curve this is your five-minute call.” Alex was spinning his drumsticks and Reggie was chilling sitting on a box.</p><p>Luke was buzzing as usual and it gave Julie a sense of peace. Everything was as it should be. Willie was also backstage with them to keep Julie company until she joined the guys onstage. It was also for himself it was no fun going to a Sunset Curve concert without Julie.</p><p>Sunset Curve was playing from 10pm to 11pm which meant that the venue was packed for a New Year’s Eve show. Julie was trying not to think about that part too much.</p><p>The emcee started talking. “You’ve waited all night for the next act here is SUNSET CUUUUUURVE!”</p><p>The crowd went wild. It wouldn’t be long until they signed with a record company. There were plenty of managers here tonight in the audience. New Year’s Eve gigs at Eats &amp; Beats were always given to acts that were ready for the big leagues.</p><p>The guys rushed out and went right into the first song. Julie and Willie were having a great time. Dancing and singing along to the songs they knew so well.</p><p>Eventually, they took a pause, to talk to the crowd hype them up for the new year. And then Luke was introducing the next song. “This next song is a little different than our usual lineup. We're gonna bring out a friend to help us out with it. Please welcome Julie Molina to the stage!” The crowd roared their approval.</p><p>Alex played a beat as Julie walked out onto the stage a little nervous. Reggie gave her a nod and she looked right at Luke. She was standing behind a keyboard, adjusted the mic stand and then to the crowd in front of her. “Hey everyone! This is a song Luke and I wrote called Bright.”</p><p>She looked over at Luke again and he mouthed ‘You got this’ to her.</p><p>Julie started to play the opening and Alex joined her.</p><p>
  <em> Sometimes I think I'm falling down </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I wanna cry, I'm calling out </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  For one more try to feel alive </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  And when I feel lost and alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I know that I can make it home </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Fight through the dark and find the spark </em>
</p><p>When the chorus hit with Reggie and Luke, she took the mic off the stand and walked over to the centre stage singing to Luke. Julie felt as if she could light the world on fire.</p><p>Luke had never felt so alive. The insane glow inside was a raging fire. That was before he started singing with Julie. When they sang the chorus the second time together, they couldn’t look away from each other. Stepping closer to each other and sharing a mic.</p><p>At one-point Julie had turned around to jam out with Alex and hip checked Luke. They made contact right where their soulmarks were. The fire seemed to calm down for a moment. Until the duetting started up again.</p><p>
  <em> We will fight to shine together (we will shine together), bright forever </em>
</p><p>It was the most electric performance Sunset Curve ever gave. The raucous applause at the end was definitely all for Jules. Luke was sure of it, and by the looks on Alex and Reggie’s face they thought the same thing.</p><p>As Julie started to walk off stage the crowd started chanting “One more song! One more song!”</p><p>Luke ran up to her and grabbed her hand to stop her. “They love you out there Jules! They want one more from you. You got anything you could play?”</p><p>There was only one other song she had in her proverbial back pocket. “Yeah but it only has a piano part.”</p><p>“We can come up with something on the fly. We’ll follow your lead.” Luke relayed the message to Reg and Alex.</p><p>Julie went over to the keyboard again. Reggie helped her move it, so that it was more in view. She looked over at Luke and his megawatt smile, took a breath and sang <em> “Here's one thing I want you to know/ You got some place to go/ Life's a test, yes, but you go toe-to-toe/ You don't give up, no, you grow.” </em></p><p>It was the greatest Sunset Curve gig in History. People spoke about it for weeks to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooooooo.......... It finally happened! They sang together!! We learned a little more about the soulmarks. How are we feeling about this? </p><p>come chat with me on Tumblr. I'm EchoCharm17618</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Can I Ask You Something?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke wants to ask Julie a question.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You may notice that the chapter count increased by one. These characters had more to say before the story ended so here we are. :D</p>
<p>As always, lots of love to my bestie <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJSUGAN">KJSUGAN</a> for reviewing and editing this for me. You're the best &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It turns out that the NYE gig was their last as Sunset Curve because a day later while Luke and the guys are hanging out eating breakfast and watching cartoons, Luke asks “Should Julie join the band?”</p>
<p>A very loud “Took you long enough to figure that out.” and a “YES! Oh my god, I got goosebumps during that performance!” bombarded his ears.</p>
<p>“Okaaaaay. I’ll ask Jules when I see her later.” Luke got up and put his cereal bowl in the sink. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. It was a different type of happy. It was as if she was floating. All the tension and stress seeped out of her body when she started singing. It was the best feeling in the world. </p>
<p>The best day ever continued when Luke came over. They planned on cuddling in her room while watching Netflix for the rest of the day. </p>
<p>Luke sat on her bed. Instead of snuggling up under the blanket next to her he sat awkwardly against the headboard. On top of the blankets. “What’s wrong?” Julie stared at him so he would have to answer. Luke could never not answer Julie when she looked at him like that, and she knew it. “I don’t want to start the movie until you tell me what’s stressing you out.”</p>
<p>“Nothing is wrong. Can I ask you something?” Luke was tapping his fingers against his legs. Luke was not a nervous person. This had to be major if Luke was acting like this. “So uh, ok I’ll just ask you now.” </p>
<p>A long silence filled the room.</p>
<p>“Luke? I can’t read your mind. Do you want to ask that question out loud, maybe?” Julie poked him in the shoulder.</p>
<p>“oh, yeah. Ha ha. Julie, will you ma—” Luke was interrupted by Carlos busting through Julie’s bedroom door.</p>
<p>“Dad’s making popcorn with the new popper thing. Do you guys want any?” Carlos was totally oblivious to the fact that Julie and Luke were in the middle of a conversation.</p>
<p>Julie picked up one of the pillows off her bed and threw it at Carlos. “That’s what you barged in here to ask?! Have you ever heard of knocking?”</p>
<p>“It’s popcorn Julie. This is serious business. Do you want any?” He crossed his arms and stared her down.</p>
<p>With a huff Julie answered “Yes, I want popcorn. And I’ll get it myself. I don’t want you breaking down my bedroom door.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After grabbing a massive bowl of popcorn, Luke and Julie returned to their cozy cuddle spots. Julie turned to Luke. “Ok, what did you want to ask me?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god! I completely forgot. Ok. Do you maybe want to join the band?” Luke was playing with a loose thread on the blanket. He was nervous about the answer.</p>
<p>Julie looked at him. “Are you serious? That’s what you’re so nervous to ask me! Oh my god! Yes, I will join the band! Oh my god, Luke!” Julie leaned over to be closer to Luke and hugged him tight. She started laughing.</p>
<p>“What did you think I was gonna ask?” He looked up at her, and this time Luke was the completely oblivious one.</p>
<p>Julie could not control her laughing. “I tho—I thought you we’re…gonna propose!” A new round of giggles burst from her.</p>
<p>“WHAT! Where did you get that idea from?” Luke’s face was beet red. </p>
<p>Sobering up a little she answered back. “You literally said ‘Julie, will you ma’ and then stopped because of Carlos. What’s a girl to think when you say something like that?”</p>
<p>Luke rubbed the back of his neck. “Ok fair point. But what’s with the laughing? Is it really that funny to think I might want to marry you someday?” There was a look in Luke’s eyes that told Julie he was sincere in asking that question.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not that funny. I was laughing at how very different the line of questioning actually was. We’re still kids right now. I haven't even finished my first year of college. We’re not ready yet. I think I could marry you one day. Don’t tell <em> Tia, </em>she’ll go into Party Planning Mode.”  </p>
<p>He laughed at the comment about Victoria.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At Julie’s first band rehearsal the guys wanted to discuss something with her. Alex described it as “Sort of kind of major, but not really. Maybe a little major.” What on earth could that mean? Luke wasn’t giving her any hints either.</p>
<p>Reggie was the one to tell her, finally, at practice that day. “We want to change the band name. Have a fresh start and forget about Bobby.”</p>
<p>“And reflects who we are as a band now.” Alex added on.</p>
<p>Luke was quietly playing chords on his guitar. “Any suggestions Jules?”</p>
<p>Flynn walked into the studio with Carrie. Both women were reading something off of Flynn’s phone. By the looks on their faces, it was something great.</p>
<p>“I’ve got nothing, boys. Flynn always comes up with the names. Double Trouble, Dirty Candi. Those were all her.” Carrie was nodding along with Julie's statement.</p>
<p>“Guys! Forget about that for a minute! Listen to this.” Flynn sat on the coffee table and started reading. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> “For music lovers in the know, Eats &amp; Beats on New Years Eve is always the place to be. For Bands and musicians Eats &amp; Beats is the place to play on New Years Eve. This year Sunset Curve blessed the packed house with a killer setlist. They played classics like </em> Now or Never <em> , </em> Long Weekend <em> , and </em> Crooked Teeth <em> . Their bass line is strong, beats pumping, with melodies and lyrics that get you up and dancing. The band featured singer Julie Molina on the last song, </em> Bright <em> , and a solo performance of one of her own songs, </em> Wake Up <em> . Not to take away from the power and strength of Sunset Curve, but when Molina started to sing, she stole the show. The guys of Sunset Curve seemed to disappear like phantoms during her performance.  </em></p>
  <p>
    <em> I wouldn’t be surprised if you saw them all on billboards around the country very soon.” </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>They were stunned into silence. Flynn looked up at the band. “Guys! This is crazy amazing!” Flynn started pacing around. </p>
<p>“I think your band name problem is solved.” Carrie added on.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, Carrie?” Luke was totally lost.</p>
<p>Carrie gave a huge smile. “It’s obvious, Julie and the Phantoms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a few months since Julie joined the band, and the name change. Since Julie had joined them, they were gaining more attention than ever before. </p>
<p>That’s when it happened. Luke would remember this moment forever. </p>
<p>“Hi, my name is Tasha, from StarBeat Records. Is this Luke Patterson from Julie and the Phantoms?”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence. Finally, “Yes! Uh , yes, I’m Luke. Luke Patterson. That’s me Luke Patterson. Do you want something?” Smacking his face as he said stuttered out a stupid reply.</p>
<p>“I’m calling to invite you to the office to speak with us about possible representation. Is there a time that works for all four of you?”</p>
<p>There was more silence from Luke. “Oh my god. Are you serious? You want to—you want to—talk to us. About representation. Like a record deal?”</p>
<p>Tasha laughed a little. “Yes, something like that. If you need some time to discuss it with the others you can call me back at this number.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Ok. Ye-yeah.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for your time.” Tasha hung up. </p>
<p>That night at band practice, there was more celebrating than playing.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER!! The next chapter is finished and I will be posting it in a day or two.</p>
<p>Come say hi over on tumblr I'm <a href="https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/">EchoCharm17618</a> over there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. An Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We come to the end of this story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna save the mushy thank you's for the end notes. XD </p>
<p>Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJSUGAN">KJSUGAN</a> you are the bestest ever. ilysm &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Almost three years since they met, August</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you taking me?” Julie was clutching onto Luke’s arm. She had a blindfold tied over her eyes and Luke was leading her to some unknown location.</p>
<p>“Julie, the purpose of a surprise is that you don’t know. Acquaint yourself with the unknown.”</p>
<p>“First, you should write that down. That could be a lyric. Second, I really want a nap. I feel so dead. It’s not even 11:30 yet.” Julie and the boys had come back from a national tour.</p>
<p>It was their first major tour as <em> Julie and the Phantoms </em>, and it was a major success. They played in sold out stadiums and arenas all across the country. Their first full length album was still topping charts almost a year later. It didn’t stop there with an album. They collaborated with some of the biggest names. People they looked up to were now colleagues. It was the craziest mind trip ever.</p>
<p>After the craziness of touring the only thing Julie wanted was to sleep. They had only been back for three days and all four of them had laundry to do. “I just need a few minutes of your time, please.”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard that before.” If Julie didn’t have the blindfold on, she’d be rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>Luke’s steps stuttered to a stop. Julie walked into him as he said, “What?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I have no idea what that was. My filter is completely gone. I need sleep and food.” Julie could feel her cheeks burning.</p>
<p>“Ooh kaay.” Luke continued to walk, opening a door for them to walk through.</p>
<p>Julie could feel the air conditioning cool her down. “Are we almost there?” She was getting antsy.</p>
<p>“Yeah we’re here. You can take the blindfold off.” Luke was standing in front of Julie.</p>
<p>She looked around. They were standing in the middle of the Faculty of Music. Specifically, Luke was standing in front of Auditorium 126. “Why are we here, Luke? My classes don’t start for another two weeks.” The fireflies that she had when she met Luke were zapping around inside her. The warm glowy feeling was becoming stronger as well. Something was happening.</p>
<p>“Let’s go inside.” Luke took Julie’s hand and led her into the auditorium.</p>
<p>Part way down the steps along the side wall in the middle of the auditorium, right where Luke and Julie met, was a picnic blanket. On the blanket were cookies, chocolate chip banana loaf, a bagel with cream cheese, and two cups of what smelled like pumpkin spiced latte.</p>
<p>Julie pulled on Luke’s hand to get his attention. He turned looking at her with the biggest smile ever. “What’s going on Luke?”</p>
<p>He leans against a chair(the chair Julie sat in almost three years ago). He was wearing the same grey toque and cut off shirt. Julie was struck by the image of him. He was so unchanged and yet. His jaw more pronounced, the scruff on his face more noticeable, he filled out more somehow.</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking about us lately.” What did that mean? “About how much I love you. And I thought about the day we met, here in this room. My life changed when I met you. Everyday I’m so happy that I see your face and that you are my soulmate.” Julie noticed the big smile on his face and the unshed tears in his eyes and took his hands in hers. “Every day with you is the best day. God, this sounds so cheesy.” His laugh was a little strangled by the tears in his throat. Julie took a sip of the PSL. It was good.</p>
<p>She was putting the puzzle pieces together and was 99.9999% sure she knew what was happening, but she wanted Luke to sweat it out a bit. The fireflies were bouncing around inside her. “Just say what’s on your mind babe.”</p>
<p>“We said someday we could marry each other.” Luke stood up and took something out of his pocket. Slowly, he opened the small box. “Julie, can I marry you?” She was speechless.</p>
<p>Julie was 100% right about what was happening, and she was still surprised. She couldn’t say anything. Head nodding up and down of its own accord. Finally, “Oh my god. Yeah. Yes! YES! YES! You can marry me!” Julie jumped up and tackled him in a hug and started kissing his face everywhere. They both started crying. “Can I see the ring?”</p>
<p>Laughing Luke said “ Yeah, let me put it on for you. Stop jumping around!”</p>
<p>Julie could not stand still. She was crying and laughing and felt absolute happiness. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Julie looked at the ring. The band looked like two vines weaving back and forth with gems of different colours nestled in between to look like flowers and leaves. She looked up at Luke, both of them were crying happy tears.</p>
<p>“Are we going for pizza after this?” Jules asked.</p>
<p>Luke smiled. “Anything for you Julie. You know that.” He leaned in slowly and kissed her and the warm glowy feeling overtook them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you have it folks! This fic is officially complete. I love every single one of you who has read, commented, left a kudos, bookmarked, and subscribed to this fic. The love and support you've given it truly blows my mind. &lt;3</p>
<p>Ok in the comments let me know what your favourite part of this fic was. I'm curious XD</p>
<p>Don't worry, I have more fics in the work!</p>
<p>Come say hi to me over on tumblr I'm <a href="https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/">EchoCharm17618</a> over there.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! and remember that kudos and comments are like a hug for your friendly neighbourhood fanfiction writers :)</p><p>Don't forget to check out all the other awesome content being created for this week on <a href="https://jatp-week.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>